The Christmas Pantomime
by mystmoon92
Summary: It's soon to be the holiday season and Matthew Williams is in charge of the school pantomime. But with forced crossdressing, a hormonal cast and a backstage with no concept of budgeting, will it be finished on time? PruCan, AmeChu, FrUK, Spamano and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is an idea me and RubyxKurosaki had when I was in France as we both love panto and wanted to do another BIG fic. This will have multiple authors probably since we will be writing some characters for the first time, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't unusual for the school of St Hetalia to experience such everyday things such as assemblies however the response from the students was also a typical reaction, there was a low murmur of shuffling as patience wore thinner and thinner with the attention spans of the average teenage boy. No-one was really listening to the blonde haired vice headmaster as he spoke about recent misbehaviour from around the school, many of which were down the acting of three particular students. The German vice headmaster was droning on to such an extent that even the headmaster felt the sting of boredom in his head, almost nodding off against his own arm once again as the other droned on about something pointless. This wasn't what he'd intended this assembly to be for. He'd had an actual reason for it. Sighing, he leant back and set his mind back to the whole reason for this situation…<p>

_~~Flashback~~_

It was a peaceful sunny day and the only two in the headmaster's office were in deep conversation until the vice head's eyes widened and he had to bit hard to stop his mouth from hanging open.

The German couldn't believe what he was hearing; scowling at his boss he folded his arms, leaning against the doorframe "Romulus." He reprimanded, fixing the other with a frown "You can't be serious."

"Ve, Of course I am! Besides, the Council have all agreed on this! Our school need to do something for the children! And we're going to let our pupils decide what they'd like to do for it!" The Italian headmasters smile was almost wide enough to outshine the sun, bounding to his feet he started to pace the office, avoiding his German secretaries' glare. His office was organized, not due to his own cleaning skill but because of the German's, if it was up to the Italian the entire place would be a mess: "I think this calls for an assembly!"

_~~Flashback~~_

Suddenly aware he was in the assembly hall and not in the memory he was dreaming of, he noticed the same German he'd been dreaming about turned around to face him, glaring at him in the exact same fashion. The Italian jumped to his feet, crossing over to the podium as the boys all looked up. Usually he was at least a little more interesting or at least fell off the stage which was always a good laugh.

Arthur, who had straightened slightly to hear the headmaster, felt a sneaking hand suddenly reach from behind and grab his ass. He squeaked a little, and blushing from embarrassment, turned to glare at the three sat behind him. The three in question were used to Arthur looking at them like he was going to kill them with the power of his glare, the Prussian grinning back in return as the Frenchman whipped his hands on his legs and the Spaniard went back to gazing at the older of the headmasters sons, all three sniggering and pretending, or at least trying to have no idea to the British student's reaction.

"Oui? You need something?" questioned the French boy, also known as Francis Bonnefoy.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you perverted frog!" Arthur hissed, trying to shuffle his chair forward out of reach.

"Mon ami~" Francis hissed back, licking his lips as he looked into the others eyes like some form of strange perverted fox "You don't mean that!"

Arthur flushed in joint anger and embarrassment at the French boy's words "You bloody...I wouldn't go with you if you were the last thing on Earth!"

"Who said anything about that mon cher?" Francis let out a low seductive chuckle "however if you want to date moi? I won't object" he then proceeded to laugh at the uncomfortable look in the green eyes.

The headmaster had finally noticed the disturbance, coughing as he straightened up "Now then! Boys! Listen up, I have an announcement!" He cast his sunshine-like smile around the room again.

Sparing a last glare at the French boy, Arthur turned again to face the front

"The council have given just a job, a mission!" He stepped out from behind the stand, crossing into the centre of the stage and grinning at the German sat behind him towards the back of the stage with the other teachers "We have to perform a pantomime for the local primary schools this Christmas! You all know what one is?"

A few of the faces looked confused, but considering how many foreign students were at this school, it wasn't a surprise. A hand went up belonging to Yao Wang, one of the foreign students from China "I don't understand what you mean by a pantomime aru..."

The headmaster just smiled at Yao, jumping off the edge of the stage "A pantomime...well...I'm not really sure myself if i confess. Arthur Kirkland!" He spun around, making eye contact with the school's head boy "Care to explain old Chap?"

Arthur felt his face grow hot, one reason was because his head had once again tried to appeal to the Brit by using slang from the country, but seeing as he was Italian he didn't slip off his accented tongue as well, the other was the fact everyone turned to look at him "W-well, it's a sort of tradition...a kind of comedy play..."

"Come on, at least stand up~" The Italian just smiled at him "Everyone needs to hear!"

Arthur slowly stood, trying to figure out how to explain it "It's a form of comedy play for families...traditionally it's of a fairy tale or something similar…" he started "It's hard to explain..."

The Bad Touch Trio behind him looked up, grinning at each other as they gazed at his ass "Pretty good huh?" hissed the albino, looking over at the other two, knowing full well the English boy could hear there every word. "Of course~" purred Francis, nodding in agreement. Arthur tried to pretend he hadn't heard as he sat down hurriedly. "Si, but I have seen much better, beside who would want flimsy Ingleterra ass when you have the three of us?"

Arthur had to take deep breaths as he heard the three friend's snigger, it was taking a lot not to turn around and punch them all in the face.

The headmaster nodded, clambering back up onto the stage just as the bell rang out, signalling the start of first period. "And boys! This is your play so I need one of you to write and organise it, If anyone would like to organize this thing come to my office before the end of the day!" He cried, grinning around at them all.

Matthew followed the others out, deep in thought as an idea began to flesh out in his mind...

"Oi, Matthew!" From seemingly nowhere came a grinning American teenager, jabbing him in the side with his fingers, causing the quiet male to jerk sideways "Looks like you're plotting to kill someone down there! Whassup, bro?"

"Al! It's nothing...don't you have PE? If you're late again, they'll kick you off the team" Matthew asked defensively, sure his brother would laugh if he told him what he was really thinking about, so it was easier to direct his attention elsewhere, with TV, or sports…or a burger.

"Of course~" His sibling still wore the same grin, looking down on the other "You should join a sports team y'know, get some balls!"

"I've got better things to do than chase a ball" he answered quietly. Plus, he thought, everyone keeps mistaking us two, I'm not making it harder.

Alfred laughed, rubbing his siblings head to mess up the hair "Yeah! Chase other guys balls! Catch ya later Mattie!" And once again he was gone, vanishing into his cliché of friends and cheerleaders ready to fawn upon him. His twin sighed and carried on down the corridor, deep in thought, too deep maybe as he seemed to walk straight into a wall… that fell over, ok maybe it wasn't a wall.

"Okay, totally unawesome. What…" Gilbert growled, flicking his white hair out of his eyes as he straightened up again "What just walked into my awesomeness?"

"Ah, sorry!" Matthew looked up, temporarily shaken and just wanting to carry on as if this hadn't have happened.

"Mathieu?" The Frenchman beside gilbert looked down suddenly, smiling: "Bonjour! How did you get here?"

"Walking..." Matthew said shyly to his cousin. He stared up at the albino, recognising him as a member of the Bad Touch Trio, infamous around school for…various reasons. Apart from Francis, Matthew hadn't really met any of them except in passing, slightly worried by the rumours that circulated about them.

"Who?" Gilbert asked, looking down at the spot indicated by the Frenchman, the Spanish boy who had been following behind looked over, although still smiling Matthew could tell they was a flicker of doubt in his expression over who was in front of them.

"Mattie! My dear cousin~" The French boy just smiled, leaning across to kiss the other on both cheeks, muttering a greeting in his ear.

Matthew muttered it back, blushing a little as Francis was more affectionate than he thought was necessary "I...should get moving..."

"Oh!" Gilbert looked closer, smirking, the flash of recognition that ignited the red irises caused him to yell "Oh hi Alfred~"

"I-I'm not Alfred..." he corrected quietly, sighing. Did he look that much like his brother?

Francis slapped the other upside the head, causing him to whine in annoyance as he looked across "Oww!"

"That's Mathieu~" He smiled, "Look closer, He's much cuter, huh gilbert?" The Prussian actually looked, gazing closely at the boy standing in front of him. And for some strange reason couldn't quite work out how to speak...wow. He had very beautiful eyes...and his smile...And what the hell was he thinking?

"Francis!" Matthew blushed hard at this, pulling away as he noticed the gaze from those red eyes "I...need to get to class..."

"Class?" The Frenchman smiled "It's only nine thirty..." He spoke absent mindedly as he looked at his watch, Matthew went wide eyed and shot up in a panic, then looked over the other three seeing their calm demeanour.

"Aren't you guys worried about being late?" he asked, confused.

"Not really, mi amigo, what's the point of stressing over silly things like grades, when we can have fun and siesta and do something more interesting?" the brunette laughed, warmly oblivious to the hand Francis was sneaking around his waist.

"Oui, and has absolutely nothing to do with the fact we forgot to do our homework, see you later Mattie" Francis laughed, dragging the Spanish teen away, the Albino in tow.

"Bye birdie~" Gilbert smiled at him, not even realising what he'd just said...

The day seemed to be dragging on, and as far as Feliks was concerned, third period couldn't come quickly enough. Glad to be free of maths and PE, he darted into the drama studio, ignoring the other, rather boring students milling about as he headed straight towards the Canadian who was leaning against the wall "Mattie! Heya~"

"Hi" Matthew gave him a small smile "You're in a good mood Feliks."

The Polish boy giggled, pulling down the collar on his shirt with a smile "Love bites~" He purred: "Finally!"

"With who?" Matthew asked, blushing at the fact that he was so open about it. He had figured a while ago that he was into both guys and girls, much to his brother's amusement, but he tended to keep it to himself, unlike Feliks who, while he had never officially said he was gay, made it so obvious in his manner that most people figured it out within a short time of meeting him.

"Toris, of course!" He sat down beside the other, kicking his legs up onto the table: "But anyway! Saw you gazing at gilbert earlier~"

Matthew sighed, though it wasn't a surprise. To anyone who knew Feliks, they knew his uncanny ability to be the schools gossip queen, as well as probably the biggest queen in the school. "I wasn't looking where I was going and walked into him Feliks, that was all!"

"Oh, yeah?" He laughed, winking at him: "Caught you looking all puppy dog eyes at him…Thinking he's hot huh?"

"N-no! I mean..." Mattie flushed "I guess he's not bad but...he's friends with my cousin..."

"Friends with Francis just like Antonio is~" He purred, closing his eyes "You like the bad boys~?"

"I never liked Antonio! Besides, he thought I was Al...He probably doesn't even remember me..."

"Of course not!" Felix yawned, looking sideways at his friend: "Anyway! What got you daydreaming all morning? Bet you don't remember a thing from maths! Been dreaming of lusty red eyes hmm?"

"No! Feliks! Just thinking about that thing Mr Vargas mentioned in assembly…" Matthew mumbled, looking away from the Polish boy.

"Oooh..." Feliks smiled: "The pantomime thing?"

"Yeah...I mean..." Matthew sighed "I had an idea...I don't know if I could do it alone though..."

"You had a what?" The other squeaked, turning around in his chair and gazing at the other: "Fess up! Right now!"

"Well...I can't act that well...but I can write and I know how to direct..." Matthew sighed "No-one listens to me though"

"We all know you can write! You always get top marks for it, duh!" Feliks was interested now, smiling happily at the other: "So you can write and direct but you have no voice...hmmm...so why don't you just get a, like, voice?"

"Get a voice?" Matthew frowned "How do you mean?"

"Hmmmm..." The other pulled a pen from nowhere, biting the end of it in thought before suddenly scribbling something on a piece of paper: GET. A. BOYFRIEND.

Matthew blushed and crumpled it before anyone could see "I'm fine being single!"

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie!" He laughed, leaning closer to him: "Look, I know you're as gay as me! Just get one, okay? What about asking Gilbert? I bet he would!"

"I don't fancy Gilbert!" Matthew blushed, looking up to check no-one had heard him "Besides, what if he's straight?"

"Oh fine, fine~" Felix pouted, poking himself: "Make me think my gaydar is all broken, why don't you like, totally just ask him to help because he's awesome?"

"He doesn't even know me!" Matthew argued. He sighed "Besides, I thought you would help me..."

The other went pale, cursing inwardly as he looked down: "N-no...Mattie you know i can't...I'd freak out, and like, look stupid again..."

"Again? But Feliks, you're so good at drama and backstage stuff...better than me…"

"Mattie! Don't you remember what happened last time anyone put me on a stage?" The polish boy flushed "Like, I'll help you backstage...but only..." His eyes lit up, smirking: "Only if you ask Gilbert to help you. And if you call him like, awesome when you do and he'll definitely agree!"

"No...You've never been on a proper stage since I came here...And why do I have to call him awesome?" the Canadian huffed.

"Oh yeah...you like, missed that. Heh! Anyway!" Changing the subject was always a good idea: "Because he has a huge head! And ego! And penis apparently~"

Matthew sighed "Fine...what have I got to lose anyway...?"

"Lose?" Feliks giggled: "Just your virginity!"

Matthew blushed "Honestly, you act so shy and then you say stuff like that!"

"Just the way I am~" The other smiled, swinging around to sit properly in his chair: "When you gonna go ask the head then? Lunchtime?"

"Guess so...although I don't know if anyone else will do it as well"

"Like, no! You think anyone was even listening?" asked the other, smiling over at him, "Anyways, the head likes you!"

"He likes Alfred" Matthew corrected "And can't tell us apart."

"So what? Most people can't! I'm still up for dying your hair pink~"

"I think that's a little drastic..."

"People would notice the difference~"

"Knowing my luck, they'd just go 'Oh, new hairstyle Alfred?'"

Feliks had to cover his mouth to stop the giggling, looking away from the other boy in amusement: "Oh yeah! Force that prick to make it obvious he's a faggoty fag just like us?"

"Al's not gay…he's done it with girls..." Matthew muttered shyly.

"What?" He frowned, yanking out his notebook from his bag: "Who? And where did he find them? All-boys school and he's getting girls~"

"Someone from that all-girls school down the road..." Matthew said "I don't remember her name..."

The other pouted, scribbling anyway: "How do you know? Was he boasting about it again?"

Matthew nodded "He was talking to her after school"

"Great!" Feliks just smiled: "I'll get Kiku on it straight away~ Next headline for the newspaper here I go~"

"Feliks! You can't publish that!"

"Like, I totally can~" he laughed, patting Mattie's shoulder just as the teacher appeared...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this gets your interest!<br>**

**Right, for those who don't know what a pantomime is (a fair few ^_^) It's a traditional family play set around a fairy story. There is ALWAYS a hero (traditionally played by a young girl or occasionally a young boy in tights) a love interest who has to sing, a villan who must be completely OTT and a dame who is a man in a large dress who throws sweets into the audience (although this is banned in some places for health and safety reasons). There is A LOT of innuendo and slapstick humour and they are often topical as well. I know very few people here in England who don't go to at least one in the holiday season, since nearly every theatre, drama club, church and school does one.  
><strong>

**The English are mad. Get used to it.**

**The best thing I can suggest to those confused is to watch some, so here are youtube links to some (remove the spaces)**

**Dick Whittington (the dame in this is very good imho) http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=9F87IvUBShY**

**Cinderella http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=adb3Sfo_nE**

**Jack and the Beanstalk http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=I7KxO8VhxpA&feature=related**

**And by searching you can find many more ^_^**

**I hope you enjoy our fic! The next chapters behind you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, wasn't expecting this to be so popular! Thanks to samstar1990 for writing this with RubyxKurosaki and me!**

* * *

><p>The sun hung directly above the school and the light chattering of school mates in the school yard flavoured the air with a hint of life. Yet it was tranquil as the aroma of cooked food wafted in from the direction of the cafeteria. It was days like this that made life worth living, however considering they had their whole lives ahead of them, the teenagers gave it but a moment's thought before moving on.<p>

Gilbert stretched his legs, yawning and smirking up at the open skies of England as he settled on the roof. The roof was definitely not the first place one would think of as a hang out but this place was the bad touch trio's favourite area of residence, somewhere they weren't allowed to be, which obviously automatically meant it was an awesome place to hang.

"My awesomeness is falling asleep here. Someone entertain me!" As usual it seemed nobody was taking any notice of him Gilbert thought, Antonio had started complaining to Francis about that damned Italian child, the brat somehow managed to cause trouble even when it wasn't there. When was Tonio going to realise that he just had to get on with it? "Antonio!" He yelled "Sleep with him yet?"

That got his friend's attention. "Q-que?" Antonio blurted looking over wide eyed in surprise "Gilbert mi amigo I d-don't have a single clue to who you are on about!" Laughing nervously he shuffled round to face the albino.

Francis sighed "Do you have to be so blunt, mon ami? Poor Toni is clearly confused as to his feelings for that bad tempered Italian!"

"Well...kesesesese~" The red eyes flashed and his smirk widened as he eyed up Antonio, looking at him in delight, the Spaniard swallowed and laughed a little from nerves trying to shake off the gaze "Why don't you just do him? Get of this three year crush already?"

"What do you mean get out of it?" the Spaniard pouted go very red "Not every relationship involves fucking their brains out one time and moving on you know..."

Francis sighed leaning back against the wall "As much as I agree Toni, Gil does make a point. You have to make your move sometime, mon cher"

"Are you two ganging up on me?" Antonio yelled a little annoyed.

The albino lay back on the roof, spreading his arms over his head "Tonio, you could sleep with him more than once! I bet he's good on top~"

Antonio hearing this went bright red "C-come on you guys, this isn't fair! Si, I do have feeling for Lovi...but he isn't exactly the type of person you can walk up to and say Te amo to…" he rubbed his stomach "He's more a physical person...not good when it comes to emotions"

"So?" The Prussian pouted, sitting up and looking across "Have you tried just telling him you 'te amo' him Tonio?"

"You I love you him?" Antonio whispered to himself.

Francis nodded in understanding with the albino, then laughed as a memory came forth "Gilbert, zat was what broke his jaw, remember? Ahh, the Italian is such a hothead"

"Kesesesesesese~" Gilbert laughed, falling back on the rooftop as he held his sides in mirth "I remember that! Tonio and his bandages! Oh, why don't you just give up then?"

"What! No!" Antonio yelled, still a little miffed at his Prussian friend's mix of English and Spanish "Would you give up on... erm...being awesome?"

"G-give up on being awesome?" The other was on his feet in seconds, horrified as he stormed across the roof top, grabbing his Spanish friend by the collar "You accusing me of not being awesome?"

Francis sighed "Nothing's threatening your awesome, mon ami" as a young faced blonde head popped up over the edge of the roof unnoticed by the three.

"Si, si, I am just saying it's something I can't give up on...like a quest I guess jaja" he laughed heartily at the sudden though of Lovino in a princess dress while he swooped in as his knight in shiny armour.

"Mission: Get the tomato? Ja?" Gilbert let go of the teen and bounced on his heels, grinning at him happily "You really are obsessed with them!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Antonio smiled

Francis laughed with them lightly "Well, I'm sure there's plenty of fun you can have with one of those, honhonhon"

"Umm..." Matthew said quietly "Can I..."

"Hmm...well, I bet y'know how!" He sat beside the other, grin still plastered on his face "Come on Tonio~ What interesting stuff could ya do with a sex tomato~"

"A sex tomato?" Toni blushed at the thought of god knows what "Well..." and with that began to explain what could be considered as a mess up and in need of help "...but that would only happen if I could get him in the dress first..." he smiled brightly.

Matthew blushed red as he overheard this, wanting to run and hide from such detailed…ramblings but managed to hold his ground and spoke "Umm...excuse me..."

Gilbert paused, looking around "Anyone hear something?"

"It's the wind, mon ami" Francis replied, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"I am getting kind of hungry guys...did anyone bring food?" Antonio asked hopefully, looking to the two males with him.

"Food? Gah, Antonio, are you a dustbin or something?" The German complained, folding his arms and looking over. He kicked at the Spanish teen as he began to look like an injured puppy.

Francis sighed as he watched his closest friend bicker over nonexistent food "We should have got lunch before climbing up here..."

Matthew walked nervously closer to the boys, hoping they would see him "E-excuse me..."

"What was on the menu today anyway?" Antonio asked, pouting his lip and beginning to look and sound more and more like a spoilt child.

"Hmm...Something unawesome and not German." The albino stood up again, going to wander across the rooftops but stopped when he saw the other teen "Alfred!" he called catching everyone off guard. Francis and Antonio shuffled to get a better look at the meeting as the albino rushed to the blonde's side.

"Matthew" the Canadian corrected with a sigh. "Gil, can I ask you something?"

"Matthew?" He stood for a moment, thinking over where he had heard the name before, you could practically hear the gears grinding "Oh! You're the dude from earlier!"

He nodded and smiled blushing slightly "Y-you remember me?"

"Yup! Course i do. I almost walked into ya, didn't I?"

Matthew smiled softly, happy knowing that someone had remembered him "Well, I was wondering if you would help me with something?"

Gilbert laughed, plonking himself back down onto the rooftop and indicated for the other to join him "Okay, what is it?"

"Umm..." Mattie inwardly cursed and forced his vocal chords to work, unused to being the centre of attention, slowly he shuffled himself to sit by the red eyed male "Y-you know that pantomime thing that Mr Vargas mentioned this morning?"

"...Huh" He pouted, looking sideways at him "No idea what you're on about!"

"I-in assembly..." Matthew murmured, wishing for the roof to swallow him

"Ooh well. The only thing the awesome me remembers from that is Kirkland's ass~" he suddenly started laughing again.

Matthew sighed and shook his head, a small giggle escaping him "The council wants the school to do a pantomime for the kids but we have to organise it ourselves..."

"Okay…?" Gilbert just looked at him rather incredulously, frowning "So?"

"W-well" Matthew cleared his throat "I-I was going to do it but...no-one pays much attention to me, which a director needs!"

"Kesesesese~" He nodded, grinning happily at the other "You need someone to notice ya right? Or are ya suggesting you need a director?" He asked, a childish joy reflected in the teen's eyes at the idea of being in charge.

"I need someone who people listen to, who will listen to me..."

Gilbert sighed, turning to face the other boy "And? I might be awesome Birdie, but you're talking nonsense. Be." He poked the other in the chest "Blunt. Okay?"

"I need someone to talk for me ok!" Matthew exploded, before blushing and hiding his face in embarrassment.

"Talk for you?" He smirked, bouncing slightly "You're enlisting my awesomeness?"

"Y...you don't mind?"

"What? Nah, it's awesome! I get to be loud, kesesesese~ Your name's Mattie Williams right?"

Matthew nodded "And you're Gilbert Beilschmidt..."

"Everyone knows of my awesomeness!" he held out a hand, offering it to him "Makes us a team I guess? My awesomeness and your adorableness!"

"A-adorableness?"?

"Yeah, you're cu-Gilbird!" He yelled, grabbing for the little yellow chick which had perched on Matthew's head without either of them realising "How'd you get there!"

"Gilbird?"

"Piyo piyo"

He smiled, stroking the little thing in his hands "Yeah, this is my little pet...awesome huh?" he asked placing the bird so the blonde could see him clearly.

"Piyo piyo!" The little bird nuzzled his master's finger

"I-I never thought you were the pet sort, I mean..."

"Kesesesese, I do know how to care about stuff!" Gilbert smirked "and I found this little guy in an alley on the way home from school last year looking lonely, so I took him in and made him awesome!"

"Can I...touch him?" Mattie asked, readjusting his glasses on his face as the bird looked up at him and blinked curiously.

"Piyo?"

"Course!" Gilbert held out his hands, offering the little thing to the other "He doesn't bite!" Matthew brushed the top of its head with his fingertip "So soft..."

The other couldn't help but smile at the Canadian, the tiny bird squeaking in approval of his touch and nuzzling into his finger. "He likes you..." Gilbert smiled, reaching into his bag and pulling out his maths book to scrawl on the back of it. "Here." He dropped the bird into the other's hand "Hold him a second, just gonna give ya my awesome phone number." And ignore those idiotic friends behind me, he told himself, the other two members of the BTT were enjoying watching. The small yellow fluff ball seemed to walk around the Canadian's hands, inspecting the new perch and pecking slightly at the palm and spreading his wings until his owner was done and reclaimed the bird placing him among the silvery white hair and placed the paper with number in the blonde's hand.

Matthew nodded, folding it into his pocket "I'll...leave you with your friends...can you meet me tomorrow lunch to ask Mr Vargas?"

Ignoring the wolf whistles and laughter from behind him Gilbert nodded, smiling slightly "Yup, can you get down off here?"

"I got up didn't I? Just use the ladder and jump onto the bins..."

"Well figured! See ya later Birdie~" And with that Gilbert was on his feet, turning and legging it after the other two, yelling something obviously insulting in German whilst the other two faked fear and laughingly blocked the teen's wild hits.

Matthew waved after and turned to climb down with a small smile on his face. Landing without major injury he turned and started "Why are you here?"

"Did you get his number?" Feliks smirked, getting up from the blanket he was sat on waiting for his friend, he pulled off his sunglasses and gazing at the Canadian and his rosy cheeks "Someone looks cute~"

Matthew just seemed to go redder and pushed past him "Yes, I have his number, but it's just so he knows what's happening..."

The effeminate male laughed, running after his friend and yanking on his arm to turn him around to face him dead on eye to eye "You got a GUY'S number? Mattie! Like a guy you totally fancy the pants off!"

"Feliks, you're getting excited over nothing! It's just easier for us to swap numbers if we're going to co-direct..."

The Polish boy just smiled, hugging Mattie close before bounding away "Like, not long till you'll be using in for sexting and 'private conversation'~" he laughed, giving his friend a lustful look as he mention the last four words

Matthew blushed and pulled away "Feliks! No! It's for working with him and that's it!"

"That's what they all say! See you like, tomorrow!" He yelled back, running off as the toll of the bell called to the teenagers that they had to re-gather again for the second half of the day.

"Feliks!" Matthew yelled, before sighing...why did he feel this way around Gilbert? It couldn't be what Feliks said...right?

* * *

><p><strong>Our update speed may vary as I will be going back to university soon, but hopefully you enjoy this?<strong>

**By the way, we need some help! Our pantomime Princess needs a name, preferably as humorous as possible, and with an Eastern kinda spin to it (Princess Lotus Blossom was suggested, but it's not funny enough!)If you have an idea, please leave it in a review!  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has read so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry this was a bit late!**

**Actually I'm not, get used to it, cos this is likely to be more like our upload speed. **

**Still looking for a name for our princess, please give suggestions! Preferably with some kind of pun in the name XD **

* * *

><p>Gilbert scowled, kicking his legs up onto the chair opposite as he waited for Mattie to appear. He was irritable, he'd skipped lunch just for this...and for some unknown reason he had butterflies welling in his stomach.<p>

Matthew walked up to him with a shy smile "Sorry, I'm late, my class overran" he explained "You ok? You look a bit ill"

Helena walked into the Headmaster's office with the intent of talking to him about repairing one of the stage lights in her class room when her eyes landed on the two boys in the room. "Matthew? Gilbert?" she questioned raising an eyebrow, "What are you two doing in here? Gil didn't get you in trouble again did he Matthew?"

"What?" He looked up, and scowled: "No miss. Didn't do anything." Gilbert pointed put, folding his arms: "Mattie brought me here."

Matthew frowned at Gil, before turning to the teacher "We aren't in trouble miss, it's to do with the pantomime

"Well if you say so," she says hesitantly glancing at Gilbert out the corner of her eye, "Pantomime? What Pantomime? Have you been keeping secrets from me Matthew?" she said with a sly smile.

Gilbert frowned harder, looking down at his knees as he ignored the woman. She disliked him, and he disliked her. And leaving Mattie to get a bit of glory was never a bad thing...and from down here he could examine the others legs.

"It was announced in assembly..." Matthew murmured "The Council thing?"

"Oh!" she thinks back and looks confused, "I must have missed that one...yes! I think I was marking some of my older students course work. So come on then explain it all to me. I want to know everything!"

"T-there's not much to explain..." Matthew mumbled, wondering how the drama teacher didn't know about a dramatic production in school "We have to do it all ourselves so..."

"Oh does that mean i can't help?" she pouted, "Well you could at least tell me which production you're doing?"

"No idea yet." Gilbert interrupted: "Mattie can't decide."

"I will soon!" Matthew replied defensively "I just want your input as well, it's not just my play..."

"Nah~ I'm only the director~" Gilbert smirked, looking up at his old teacher.

"Oh really?" she said raising an eyebrow at Gilbert, "Now I'm really interested in how it's going to turn out. Hopefully better than the work you do in my class.," She turns to Matthew, "Well if you want I can give you a list and summary of some of the more popular or interesting Pantomimes about?"

"That would be helpful, thanks!" Matthew replied with a smile

In all his awesomeness, gilbert couldn't help but be bored, looking away uninterested.

She smiled at Matthew and rolled her eyes at Gilbert's disinterest. "If you're not busy why not drop by my classroom now and I can print them off for you?"

"Well, we were waiting for Mr Vargas..."

"Boys~" The yell finally came from inside the office, and gilbert had never thought he'd been happier to hear it. Jumping to his feet he grabbed Mattie's hand, yanking him up to and dragging him inside: "Well, nice to see you miss talk to you later bye!"

"Oh no you can wait;" she said grabbing the boys by their shoulders, "Unfortunately I came here to talk to him as well..." she grimaced at the fact she had to actually interact with the Roman..."We can talk to him together."

"O-ok" Matthew answered shyly as the three walked in

The headmaster bounced to his feet, grinning happy at the trio: "Hello there boys! And...Hels..." He made eye contact with the other teacher, blushing a little in surprise.

"Helena," she corrected quickly giving him a blank stare and folding her arms.

"Ve! Of course! Now then boys." He turned to them, they were much less threating than the angry Greek woman currently trying to incinerate him with her glare. "Are you really here about the pantomime?"

Matthew nodded, the headmasters excitable presence scaring him into silence

"Yup~ my awesome self and Mattie here have decided to do it!" He smiled, instinctively tugging Mattie back away from the headmaster. He could feel his fright.

"And I'm here about the broken stage light in my classroom that you STILL haven't have fixed," she spoke unfazed by the headmaster unlike the two boys

"Ahh~ Helena, you know I'll get that fixed as soon as possible!" He laughed, turning away from the boys in an attempt to shoo he out of the office: "Just make sure Aladric knows you're complaining again."

She growled and resisted the urge to throw a book at him like she had done a thousand times before. "Soon? You said soon 2 months ago!" She exclaimed, "And I will not go to him again about my "complaining", you're the headmaster, it's YOUR job to sort it."

"Okay! Okay!" The roman insisted, crossing the room to face her: "Not in front of the boys? You're scaring whatever his name is..."

Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her voice, "His name is Matthew and one of my best students, thank you very much," she said in a deathly calm voice, "but you BETTER get it done."

"Promise!" The headmaster raised his hand in a salute, smiling at her: "I will put it on the top of my list!"

She gave one last glare before huffing and muttering a "Yeah right"

"Now then! Gilbert, Mattie!" He turned on them: "Any ideas for this thing then? Other than that you want to do it!"

Matthew shook his head slowly, still hidden behind Gilbert somewhat

"Don't think so..."Gilbert informed the headmaster: "But it'll be awesome when we do! Right Mattie?"

Matthew nodded, still remaining rooted to the spot. Mr Vargas just kept on smiling, as he usually did. "Ve...Well...Make sure you tell me when you do!" He leant back, sitting on the edge of the desk: "Boys, I hereby give you permission to organize this panto thing. Now, off you go~" His smile widened: "I have unfinished business to attend to with my dear German~"

Gilbert's grin was spread from ear to ear as he glanced at Mattie, seeing how pleased the other looked and dragging him from the office: "Bye old man!" He yelled back to the Italian: "Have fun with Vati!"

Matthew blushed as he was bundled out, looking over nervously at Gilbert when the door shut behind them "Well...that could've gone worse..."

"Thanks..."

The other just kept on grinning: "Awesome!" He raised his hand, holding it up: "Hi-5 Birdie!"

Matthew smiled back and lightly hit the raised palm "We're really doing this..."

"Yup!" Gilbert was gazing up at Mattie, for once the other was actually standing tall, as if he seemed proud too: "Gonna be awesome, huh?"

Matthew nodded, blushing slightly "I guess we ought to decide what we're doing though..."

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, only to realise two things. One, his two best friends and that strange effeminate blonde were watching them and grinning, and two, how very close him and Mattie were. Freezing, he blinked up at him, attempted to speak again and found his words cut off by the school bell.

Matthew blushed "Umm, do you want to meet later then? To plan." he added hurriedly

Gilbert nodded, grinning still as he replied: "Yeah! Text me!" And he'd gone, running off to chase the two idiots that had been laughing at him again.

Matthew watched him go, before shaking himself out of whatever stupor Gilbert had left him in. He turned to go and found himself face to face with his Polish friend, "Boo!" Feliks giggled, smiling at the other boys and his rather adorable blush: "Like, you look so totally cute!

"Feliks..." Matthew sighed "How long have you been stood right behind me?"

"Hmm..." Feliks pressed his finger to his lips, tapping them lightly: "Like, three minutes!"

"Don't you have better things to do than stalk me?" he asked, as they set off to class

"Nah!" He held up the camera in his hand: "And I'm like, getting paid for these!"

"What?" Matthew made a grab for the camera "We weren't even doing anything! Just talking!"

"Of course you were! You were so not gazing longingly into each other's eyes~" He teased, avoiding the incoming storm of students appearing from the other classrooms: "Francis is paying me a lot for these!"

"Francis? Why does he want them? He was watching, I saw..."

"He just wants to keep them all in a photo album for you know family occasions and your wedding~" Feliks grinned: "And that's my classroom! Talk to you later 'birdie'" He strained the last word, loving to tease until the very last moment.

"S-shut up!" Matthew blushed, heading to his own classroom, hoping no-one would noticed how flushed he was. Who was he kidding? Of course they wouldn't

* * *

><p>Matthew pulled out his phone at the end of school, sending a quick text to Gilbert<p>

"We need to meet up to discuss ASAP. After school this week ok?"

* * *

><p>Gilbert had been lying on the sofa watching some god-awful program with Ludwig and the hyper little Italian also known as Feliciano Vargas when he felt his ass vibrate for the god-knows-how-many-ith time that day. He yanked it out, unlocking it lazily...only to discover what it actually said. And who it was from. Biting his lip a little gilbert prodded at the phone, trying to make the message sound not stupid:<p>

"Ok. Where and when? West's boyfriend is inflicting sex and the titties on me. :("

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed as he listened to his Dad and brother talk, something about sport which he didn't care about. His phone buzzed and he opened it, raising his eyebrows before texting<p>

"Idk, Friday? Is doing it at ur house better 4 u?"

And turning to see that neither of them had even acknowledged his presence in the room. As usual.

* * *

><p>Picking up the phone again the white-haired lad laughed, looking sideways at his brother to see if he'd even noticed. Of course not when he had a whimpering Italian around his neck making him blush like a girl. Scowling hard, he looked down at the message. It wasn't as if he was jealous of his brother. Or that fact he had a boyfriend…he was more awesome than that.<p>

"West will have Feli over so unless you wanna listen 2 them all night urs is probs better."

And Vati usually refused for him to have anyone over because of how much trouble the bad touch usually cause, not that Mattie needed to know that.

* * *

><p>Matthew scanned it quickly, before replying<p>

"Yeh, fair enough. My house on Friday then? I'm alone that night anyway"

* * *

><p>"Alfred's out?"<p>

It was relatively common knowledge that Alfred and gilbert did not get along particularly well. They were both strong minded, and if anything a little bull-headed. Thankfully the rivalry was never that much of a bother, they just kept to their separate group and tried to avoid each other...but for some reason, gilbert had a feeling that he would not appreciate him being in his home, especially not with his little brother.

* * *

><p>"Football, then with friends"<p>

Matthew explained, making a start on dinner as the conversation between Alfred and his father got into uncomfortable territory

"U want to stay over? Avoid the lovebirds?"

* * *

><p>He just froze at the sight of those words. Mattie was actually asking him that? If he could blush, he would have done instead deciding to jump up from the sofa and bolt up to his own room. His<br>brother and the little Italian didn't even notice, too content in their own little world. With a grin of delight he sprawled out on his bed, texting back happily:

"Please! That'll be awesome. See u 2morrow birdie. X"

* * *

><p>Matthew stared at the kiss at the bottom of the text? He was reading into this, surely it didn't mean anything? Gilbert's fingers must have just slipped when he went to send it...<p>

"OK, ttyl"

* * *

><p>Matthew stood back and looked at his now tidy room. It probably wouldn't matter to Gil but he felt better that he'd done something as he was so nervous. He heard the door slam and jumped, then sighed, walking through to the kitchen "Hey Al..."<p>

"What?" Yelled the other teen, kicking off his shoes in the hall and dumping his bags, glad that night's football was finally over. Stretching both arms above his head he crossed into the kitchen.

"I...didn't think you were coming back tonight..." he said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Huh?" Alfred had his head in the fridge, smirking as he found the coke he'd been hunting for: "Nah, i wasn't planning to~"

"Then why are you here?" his brother asked, hoping that Alfred didn't eat all the snacks before Gilbert arrived

The other downed half the bottle in one go, looking over at his twins flustered cheeks: "Why? Are you up to something Mattie-boo?"

He scowled at the nickname "No...Just wondering why is all..."

"Oh you are up to something!" Alfred laughed, poking his sibling's cheek: "You planning on a party huh?"

"N-no, nothing like that..." Matthew muttered "I was just going to have a...friend over"

"A girl?" He asked, jumping up to sit on the countertop: "Planning on having a bit of sexy time?"

"No, it's not a girl and don't sit up there!" Matthew tried to push him off "We eat off that!"

"Oh yes it is a girl! You're all dressed up, you've cleaned up and you're blushing Mattie." Alfred laughed, he knew he could get away with it tonight, dad was away and Mattie was a wimp: "So, is she sexy?"

"It's not a girl! Can't you just clear off to Kiku's like you'd planned?" Matthew pleaded, blushing slightly.

He paused, gazing at the other: "It's a guy." He pointed out in a monotone: "You've bringing a guy back for sex?"

Matthew sighed "Yes, it's a guy, no, I'm not going to have sex with him, God, Al!" he crossed his arms, annoyed

"I'm gonna tell dad~" He teased, running from the kitchen and for his own room: "I'm gonna tell dad you're sleeping with Feliks~"

"It's not Feliks!" Matthew yelled after him, knocking on the slammed door "Al! Promise you will leave us alone!"

His brother was grinning to himself, wondering around the mess also known as his room as he looked for everything he needed for the night. Not that Mattie needed to know that he was still sticking to his original plans: "Tell ya what bro, cos I'm nice. If you tell me who it and promise you'll put up with the teasing later I'll go!"

Matthew went very quiet, thinking as he leant on Alfred's door. Would it be that bad to admit it? Wasn't he sort of friends with Gil anyway? "Promise you won't bother us til the morning?"

"Promise!" He yelled, grabbing his PS3 controllers and dumping them into his rucksack: "I promise not to bother you until after practice tomorrow morning!"

Matthew sighed "It's Gilbert" he mumbled quietly

"Gilbert." Alfred froze, thinking for a moment before grabbing his bag and throwing it onto his back: "As in Gilbert, the awesome?"

"Yeh..." he replied, bracing himself for the teasing

Alfred didn't even bother, just straightened up and shoved the door open: "Don't let him hurt you." He pointed out to his sibling, arms folded.

"I'm not a kid" Matthew pointed out "I think we can be trusted to play nice"

"I mean in the other way." Alfred stuck his tongue out at the other, prodding him hard in the side: "And yeah, play nice~" And with that he was gone again, slamming the door closed behind him.

Matthew blinked at how little fight Alfred had put up, before going back to his room tidying again to calm himself

Alfred sighed as soon as he got outside, pulling his bag over his shoulders properly. Dammed gay brother and his liking for the wrong guy, hopefully this wouldn't turn out as badly as the Antonio fiasco when he was much younger.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was not having a panic. No, he wasn't because that was just not awesome and not happening. Taking yet another deep breath he pulled out his phone, texting Mattie: "Lost. Where IS your house?"<p>

Matthew jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Reading the text he sighed before sending "Where r u? What street?"

"Something called Heartford Street." Gil text back, leaning against the street sign with annoyance, his couldn't believe this. Good way to start a date, huh?

Matthew thought through the streets in his mind, before texting "Go back and turn right then right again. You turned left 2 early"

It took the albino another good quarter of an hour to find out where he was meant to go. And during the time it had taken to find it, it had started to pour with rain. Wet hair now sticking to his forehead gilbert reached up and rang the doorbell, trying to shove the damp strands out of the way.

Matthew hurried to the door, sighing with relief when he saw Gilbert "My directions really suck eh?" he joked, standing aside to let the other boy in. Gilbert nodded, dumping his rucksack on the floor and yanking off his leather jacket, rainwater going everywhere. Matthew blushed at how see through the albino's shirt had gone, clinging to his lean frame. He shook his head and dashed to the bathroom, passing Gil a towel "Sorry...I forgot how many side streets there were I guess..."

Gilbert laughed, rubbing at his hair messily with the towel and grinning at Matthew: "You live in a maze! What does that make this then? The queen of maples castle?"

Matthew blushed "Maybe?" he gave a small smile "Wanna go up to my room?"

Throwing the towel back at the other gilbert nodded, picking up his bag again: "Go on then! Kesesesese~ It can't be any worse than Francis'...But you know that, you're cousins right?"

Matthew nodded and shuddered "I've seen...not for a while though thankfully" He lead the boy up the stairs and into his room "Sorry, it's a bit cramped, I ended up with the smallest"

"It's awesome!" He laughed, dropping his bag on the floor and collapsing back onto the bed, looking up at the celling of place. It smelt nice, smelt like maple and something warm and soft...dammit he sounded like a lovesick idiot.

"I'll try not to destroy anything!" Gilbert called back in return, smiling as he watched Mattie leaving. And suddenly noticed what he been laying his head on. It was a mound of whiteness and fluff that smelt like Mattie did. Grabbing it Gilbert held it at arm's length, examining it: "Well ain't you cute~ kesesesese~" The thing looked like some kind of bear, probably Mattie's, hugging it close he nuzzled his face into it, smiling to himself. Gilbert yawned, lying back on Mattie's bed as his waited for him to come back, gazing up at the celling. This was so awesome; his was in the same house as the guy he fancied!

Matthew came back with a bowl of crisps and some bottles of coke, tossing one to Gil "Sorry for the wait, Al was in the kitchen earlier..."

"Hasn't he gone yet?" The other asked, catching the bottle and pointing up at the celling: "Who are all these teams? Never heard of them."

"Hockey teams. It's not so popular over here, but where I used to live in Canada..."

"You used to live in Canada?"

"Yeh, with Mum...and Al lived with Dad in America..." Mattie sat down next to Gilbert on the bed.

"And?" He sat up, gazing across at the other; his looked hurt for some reason: "How'd you end up here?"

"Moved in with Dad when Mum died...then he got a new job over here..." Mattie murmured, not wanting to think about it.

"Oh..." Gilbert frowned, looking away: "Sorry I asked...Anyway! I'm here now, what did you wanna do?" Changing the subject always worked, especially when it came to the issue of his own family.

"Well, I wondered if there was a story you would prefer to do..."

"I'm guessing not a German one! Kesesesese~"

"Umm, alright? I mean Cinderella is the most common one..."

The other looked lost, thinking hard for a moment: "Cinder-what? Sounds like a drugs trip!"

"Cinderella...what fairy tales do you know?"

With a smiled the other boy reeled off a list in German, smiling happily as his finished and looked sideways again: "Know what i mean? Kesesesese~"

"I...don't know any of those...didn't you watch Disney and stuff?"

He just looked blank, still gazing at Mattie: "Disney? What?"

"Gil, everyone knows what Disney is. You watched Pirates of the Caribbean with us!"

"Oooh...You were there?" Gil smiled, stretching: "It sounds familiar, like something Vati would never let us watch..."

Matthew sighed "I am rectifying this because everyone should watch at least one" He got up "Thank god Alfred got a load of it on DVD."

"A load of it?" Gilbert questioned, looking sideways at him: "Mattie what are you trying to subject me to?"

"Education that you should've had years ago" the boy replied, walking out into his brothers room and coming back with a stack of DVDs and a laptop

"I've had my education!" Gilbert laughed, rolling over onto his stomach and watching the other: "And I've almost done wi-Woah, what is all that?" He'd just noticed the DVDs, leaning over to grab at them: "These are all cartoons birdie."

"And? They aren't just for kids" Matthew said defensively "Just pick one"

"Let's try..." He dismantled the pile, grabbing for the first one that attracted his attention: "This! Cos I'm loving his hat!" Gilbert had in his hands a copy of Aladdin, handing it over to Mattie with a smile: "Think I'd look good in a turban?"

Matthew smiled, putting the DVD in the laptop "Hmm, maybe...would definitely add height"

"I'm not that short!" moaned the other, folding his arms with a very childish pout: "I'm only a little bit shorter than you! Right?" He bounded up to his feet, pulling the other up to stand too.

Matthew looked down at him "Just a little. Come on, I'll put it on the desk and we can watch on the bed, ok?"

Gilbert wasn't quite listening; his was gazing upwards at the other boy, smiling softly at him. Dammit, Mattie was taller than his was...Now what would it take in him to lean up and throw his arms around the others neck...?

Matthew blushed, he hardly ever stood up to his full height, tending to curl in which made him appear smaller. He picked up the laptop and set it on the desk at the end of the bed, sitting on it "Coming?"

"H-huh?" Gil started, suddenly realising just what he'd been doing: "Of course!" With a grin he jumped onto the bed, crawling over beside Mattie, back to the wall: "So...Is this for year olds or not Mattie?"

"It's for everyone. I still enjoy it anyway..." Matthew muttered, suddenly very aware of how close they were. He tried to concentrate on the familiar blue logo, sneaking a glance at the other teen's expression

Gilbert was gazing, lost in the film as the music started. Or maybe he was just trying to hide from how close he was to Mattie. Dammit, the Canadian boy was very cute. "This music is awful!" He went to grab for a pillow, only to suddenly realise what he had grabbed hold of. It was some fluffy white thing: "What is this?" Gilbert asked, gazing at it.

Matthew blushed as he saw what Gilbert had "K-Kuma..." He had debated whether or not to hide the bear, but knew from experience that he couldn't sleep without it. He'd hoped Gilbert wouldn't notice it, and prepared for teasing

Gilbert just smiled: "It's seriously soft! What's it made from?" He balanced it on his knees, pushing the fuzz out of its eyes and still smiling just as much as before: "Pretty cute too~"

Matthew bit his lip and forced himself to look away from the cute spectacle in front of him "I don't know...I've had him since I can remember..." he murmured, pulling his knees up

Turning the bear around, his placed it between the two of them, smiling down at it, and then over at Mattie: "Don't worry, i won't tell anyone. Here." He reached up and plucked the little yellow chick that had settled on his head now that his hair was dry off and placed it on top of the bear: "Let the little guys keep each other company, huh?"

Matthew smiled at the chick "You brought him?" he petted the top of the bird's head softly when he was shocked by a loud yell of "STOP! THIEF!" from the film

Gilbert looked around, shocked and gazed at the film: "Thief? Okay, now this sounds interesting!" He couldn't resist smiling at Mattie, and the little birdie as it settled itself in the bear's fur, snuggling down just as the two teenagers did the same thing.

Matthew smiled as they watched the film, hardly noticing how close they got as they watched the small screen. He tried to watch Gilbert's reactions as discreetly as possible. The albino was enjoying this, and he wasn't going to pretend he wasn't. "Someone's got a bit of a hero-complex going here haven't they?" He pointed out, watching Aladdin prance around: "Remind you of anyone?"

Matthew smirked "Al?" he shrugged "They both like monkeys" he agreed, watching the boy give up his food "Dunno if Al would do that though"

"Probably not...Can your brother even sing?" Gilbert questioned, glancing down at the bear and bird between them: "Looks like Gilbird's having a nap~ kesesesese~ He likes Kuma..."

"He's not terrible" Matthew smiled down at the two "Maybe his thinks it's a nest?"

Gilbird thinks my hair is a nest too." He pointed out, scooping up the bear and the bird to place them at the end of the bed: "Better not wake him then, hmm?" And he took the chance to shift closer to Mattie, "What...what the hell." Gilbert gazed at the scene, completely confused: "It's a dancing blue blob."

Matthew giggled "It's a genie. It does that"

"It's not!" Gilbert was confused now: "And what is that accent? It's awful."

"It's an American film Gil..." Matthew sighed as the genie began to sing, humming some of the half-forgotten tune to himself

"I can't look." Gilbert covered his eyes, still grinning: "Was that French...Mattie. You should make Francis sing it."

"What...use this as the pantomime?"

"It sounds mental enough to be a pantomime. And if we use your brother as Aladdin and force one of the Asian lot into a dress there ya go!"

Matthew grinned "It's doable...I think I saw it once..."

* * *

><p>Gilbert grinned at the mound of papers sprawled across Matthews's bedroom, dropping yet another stack onto the floor in front of them: "Kesesesese~ looks awesome, think you could possibly take anymore notes if you tried?" He asked, grabbing his rucksack and searching through it for something to sleep in.<p>

Matthew blushed "Well, we'll forget all of this if I don't!" He curled up on the bed, blinking slowly "Do you need to borrow something?"

He just smiled, finally yanking out what he'd been searching for "Nah! Got this, where's your bathroom? I'd change here but I'd kill you with my awesome nakedness~"

The Canadian boy indicted the way and sat, curled up as he waited, getting changed into his own pyjamas. He looked over at the paused film, where Aladdin and Jasmine were stuck, gazing into each other's eyes. He smiled softly before shaking his head. What was he thinking? Gilbert would never be interested in him; he'd been listening too much to Feliks.

The German boy reappeared, stifling a yawn as he wondered back in, clad in his boxers and some old German band t-shirt. Glancing over at Mattie he smiled: "Hey...You don't mind me sleeping like this do you?" He asked, realising Mattie was gazing at him.

Matthew shook his head mutely, shifting over so that Gilbert could join him "I'll put up the air bed in a minute..." he mumbled, blinking slowly

He sat up to look up at the laptop "I found this panto of Aladdin that was on the telly a while back..." he explained, clicking on YouTube

Gilbert nodded, smiling as he clambered onto the bed and joined the other, stifling a yawn in the process: "Oh yeah? Is it awesome?"

"Well, we could watch and find out..." Matthew murmured, setting it playing and relaxing next to Gil "Then bed, maybe..."

The other nodded, trying to hide yet another yawn as he sprawled out, arms under his chin as he gazed at the laptop. This was highly unawesome, he didn't want to sleep! He didn't even want to be sleepy: "Cool! Let's give this thing a go them!"

They settled back to watch it, Matthew making mental notes until he felt a weight on his shoulder. Gilbert really hadn't meant this to happen, but he'd slowly been leaning more and more towards the other until his head collided with Mattie's shoulder, eyes closed tight...and for some reason he had no desire to move. Probably due to how sleepy he was. Matthew looked down at the albino, was he...asleep? He tried to see without jostling him, but there was no reply as Gilbert was fast asleep, completely oblivious to his position as he settled into dream world. Matthew sighed and leaned back into a comfortable position, watching the laptop until he also dropped off.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, PruCan fluff! Hopefully, we will get to the rehearsals soon! I did some research and learnt that there are a few groups who do panto in Canada, which is why I feel justified in Mattie knowing about it ^_^<strong>

**Thank you to RubyxKurosaki and xxdizzyxdreamerxx for co-writing this and to samstar1990 for betaing ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I disappeared! Forgot to say, I started at uni and we didn't have internet until a week ago ^^;; You may now all shoot me.**

* * *

><p>Matthew had underestimated what clingy sleepers they both were. Somehow overnight, He had managed to wrap his leg around Gilbert, who had snuggled right into him, his t-shirt riding up to expose his stomach. His brother was stood in the doorway, smirking as he gazed at the two on the bed. In all honesty, it looked pretty sweet. Or at least it did until he remembered that was Gilbert that his brother was holding. Not a girl. The smirk soon turned into a frown. Matthew mumbled a little, blinking awake. He frowned as he realised the position he was in, and then blushed when memory came back. Alfred couldn't resist it, bringing his hand to his mouth he coughed, in exactly the same way dad always did before he was about to tell the two off them off for something. Matthew jumped; still not awake, before seeing his brother and his shit-eating grin "Al! Are you trying to give me a heart attack, eh?"<p>

The other just fell about laughing, watching his brother and his new bed partner "Nice night, huh?"

His brother blushed "Nothing happened!"

"Really?" Alfred teased, grin widening "And yet you're all over each other like that~ you sure you weren't having your way Matthew Williams?"

"No!" he squeaked, then looked down as Gilbert shifted, worried that he'd woken the other up "What do you want Al?"

Gilbert was awake. But he didn't dare open his eyes. He'd forgotten about Alfred...

Alfred smirked, stretching slightly "I forgot my wallet~" He laughed, watching his sibling's reactions "Are you sure you weren't up to something~? Your neck's all red!"

"No! We fell asleep watching something is all!" he sighed "Are you in my room for anything or not?"

"Hmm. nah." Alfred turned on his heel and stormed out of the room "Have fun! I'll be off again in a minute! Enjoy your fuck Mattie! God knows you've earned it~"

"It's not a fuck!" Matthew yelled after him, before muttering to himself "It's not like you're getting any..."

Gilbert waited until he heard the front door slam to say anything "He's not?" The white haired boy asked, gazing up at the other.

Matthew jumped again as he realised the albino was awake. "Oh...no" he grinned to himself "He makes out that he is, but half the time, he's out gaming with a friend rather than with a girl"

"Seriously?" Gilbert laughed, looking up still "Your brother is more likely to be wanking over a videogame than in a girl? I thought he was the cock of the school?"

Matthew smiled "I did say he can act."

He just kept laughing: "Well then! I guess we better stick him in the panto then."

Matthew nodded, laughing lightly with him "I can get him to take part" he said confidently.

After a discussion with the principal, it was announced in assembly that this school pantomime was holding rehearsals and after some looking over the curriculum, it had been decided that it would count towards the citizenship thing that kept changing its name.

Matthew looked around at the assembled "cast". There were more than he'd anticipated, but he guessed since Mr Vargas had said this would count towards that weird citizenship thing, most were grabbing the chance to tick it off. Gilbert, being Gilbert was currently taking the piss out of his two best friends who'd both been forced into doing the panto so they wouldn't fail the year. Dragging Francis in by the arm he deposited him in the nearest seat and bounced onto the stage to join Mattie, smiling at him. Matthew gave him a grateful smile "Do you think this is everyone?"

"It's almost half the year group Mattie," Gilbert pointed out, smiling a little despite himself "Wanna try doing a register to check?"

Mattie blushed "No..." he cleared his throat "Umm, excuse me! If we could start now..." Nobody had even noticed Matthew being in the room, so of course, took no notice. He tried speaking as loud as he dared "E-excuse me...!" And yet again nobody noticed, too busy watching the sudden encounter between the Englishman and the Frenchman on the floor.

"You take that back, wanker!" Arthur yelled, attempting to strangle the Frenchman, which was proving difficult as said Frenchman had hold of his wrists and was trying to pin him to the floor. Francis smirked, watching his prey writhing bellow him,

"You don't mean that, cher! You want me all over you!"

Arthur turned redder, bringing up his knee to kick Francis in the stomach "I'd rather die!"

"Really?" he purred, licking his lips and leaning down much closer and ignoring the pain in his stomach from Arthur's knee, wincing a little.

"Bloody...get off!" the boy yelled, rising up to head-butt Francis square in the forehead

Francis was too used to it, diving sideways and escaping from the other boy and scrambling to his feet with a grin "Better luck next time, cher!"

"Ex...cuse me..." Matthew watched with mounting worry, turning to Gilbert "This is never going to work is it?"

"Huh?" gilbert glanced back at the other, suddenly seeming to remember he was there "oh! No, sorry!"

Matthew sighed as he watched Arthur chase after Francis, spitting with rage "We're never even going to start at this rate!"

"We will soon, do you think he'll ever catch Francis up? That Frenchman can move!" he laughed, watching the two of them run around.

"Gil..." Matthew looked up at him with a worried expression "Is this going to happen every rehearsal?"

"Well," Gilbert turned with a laugh and watched the other boy, smiling at him "Probably, unless you put them all on a leash or something Matthew..."

The Canadian bit his lip "This is going to be a disaster" he mumbled as there was a loud yell and a crash of several stacks of chairs falling over

Gilbert winced at the noise, finally starting to lose his temper with the group "Mattie, did you bring a megaphone or something?"

Matthew shook his head "I can get Alfred?"

"Or let me try?" he growled, folding his arms and looking at the group.

"If you think you can get them to listen..."

"Trust me." Gilbert turned with a glare, eyes trained on the rest of the group: "Oi! Idiots!" A few of the group closer to him turned, but the rest kept egging on the two fighters who were now arguing over who had knocked the chairs. Gilbert didn't often lose his temper, but right now was going to be one of those moments. Mattie watched eyes wide as the boy's eyes narrowed and he appeared to stop breathing. "MY AWESOMENESS IS SPEAKING. LOOK OVER HERE BEFORE SOMEONE LOSES THEIR BALLS."

Well, that got attention, everyone turned to stare as Mattie blushed at all the eyes staring in their direction. "Right! Thank God." Gilbert stormed across the stage and took centre, starting to read though the list that he and Matthew had written together. It was a list of parts and roles that needed filling. Matthew nodded and mumbled to Gilbert that they should start with casting Aladdin. Gilbert grinned, starting to hand around the song lyrics with a smile as he watched the reactions as people were told they would have to sing.

"Why do we all have to aru?" Yao asked "What if some of us just want to work backstage?"

"That's not what this is about!" Gilbert laughed "Wang, we all know you can sing so don't hide it!"

Yao flushed, taking the song sheet "I'm not just talking about me..." he muttered, glaring at the words.

Gilbert ignored him, just smirking as he looked at the Asian boys panic. Jumping back onto the stage he looked around at them all, smiling happily "So! Who fancies having a sing? Kesesesese!"

Somehow however things soon escalated once again.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, FROG, STOP PUTTING ME OFF!"

"Distracting you? Zat is complete rubbish cher, if you're too afraid don't blame it on me!" Francis folded his arms, glaring up at the other boy angrily.

"I'm not afraid; you're making bloody kissy faces at me!" The English boy replied hotly, looking uncomfortable on the stage.

"And you don't like it?" the French boy teased, flicking his hair over one shoulder: "Come on Arthur~ it is really zat obvious that you want zis~"

Arthur blushed hard "Do you want me to come down there and rip that smirk off your face Francis, because I swear to god I will!"

"Only because you want to kiss it lapin!"

"Shut up!" The boy launched himself off the stage onto the French boy, attempting to strangle him.

Francis didn't quite move quick enough and suddenly found himself stuck underneath a rather angry English boy. His yell of pain and annoyance acted like a trigger to the entire room. In seconds the boys were all attacking each other, only a few seemed to be trying to escape the feud. Matthew watched with horror as the room exploded. Something in him snapped as he saw Sadiq and Heracles trying to claw each other's eyes out and he ran from the room.

Gilbert had been far too busy to notice Matthew's distress; he was enjoying cheering Lovino on as he was pinned down to the floor by a rather irritable Antonio once again. It was only when he felt the movement that he looked around, suddenly realising what Matthew had done and froze. Sudden anger starting to build as he rose to his feet in sinister silence. This went unnoticed by the others, too occupied by trying to harm with the minimum amount of getting hurt. Gilbert crossed the room, clambering up onto the stage and grabbing the microphone, holding it as close to the speaker system as he could, the screaming feedback ripping though the rabble. The lot of them winced, turning to look, surprised at the perpetrator.

"Listen to me!" Gilbert yelled, glaring around at the lot of them "Stop fighting! It's just not awesome. Okay? You lot all signed up and said you do this and all you want to do is fight!"

"Yeah, well he started it!" Yelled some anonymous voice from within the scrum.

"Think I give a shit who started it?" the German boy yelled back, glaring in the right direction "Just get out! All of you! And don't be surprised if this gets cancelled!"

There was grumbling of varying degrees of relief as they trooped out, mainly over a wasted lunch hour. Matthew looked out from backstage as they left. Gilbert just sighed, dumping himself down on the edge of the stage and kicking his legs off the side, looking down on them as he rested his chin in his hand, glad of the silence "Matthew?" he asked curiously at the sound of movement behind him.

Matthew quietly came out, his eyes a little red but otherwise looking normal "S-sorry you had to do that Gil..."

Gilbert glanced back, and noticed the change in Matthew's eyes. Only just managing to hold himself back from hugging the other he patted the spot beside him on the stage "It's fine, honestly."

Matthew nodded, sitting beside him "I was stupid to think we could do this, half of them don't even want to be here!"

Gilbert really couldn't help himself, resting and arm over Matthew's shoulders and smiling a little "Don't be so defeated already. It's not awesome, we'll figure it out!"

"How? We won't even get past auditions; everyone will kick up a fuss about our choices!" Matthew wailed, curling up.

"Uh..." the German frowned, thinking a little as he ran his hand up Matthew's back and into his hair, stroking it the same way he did to Francis whenever he was upset.

Matthew shivered slightly at the touch on his neck, before smiling up at him "I'm sorry I got you involved in a dud."

"Hush. I've got an idea." Gilbert frowned, looking sideways at the other boy "Roderich mentioned something about doing it randomly, not that I went to him for help or anything..."

"Randomly?" Matthew answered, looking at him curiously "What do you mean?"

"Like a raffle. Y'know, like those weird things you get at a fair..."

"That's a bit risky isn't it?" he asked, but looking interested.

"It's just an idea Matthew." he frowned, still toying with the others blonde locks, rather liking the intimacy.

"I guess it would mean they couldn't blame us if it was by chance...but what if we got really terrible people in the parts?"

"You weren't planning on doing it properly were you?" Gilbert grinned, looking sideways again, red eyes starting to sparkle "We're gonna set them all up! Come on, it'll be awesome. We know who everyone will be good at right?"

"Eh? Well, I know which parts some people would be good at..." Matthew murmured, thinking "And I know a few people who really are backstage people..."

"Like your Polish friend?" Gilbert grinned, watching as the other suddenly started to look inspired again "And my own stupid brother and his little boyfriend?"

"Can't Feli act?" Matthew asked, thinking about it "I know Alfred would be better acting than doing anything technical"

"Feli can act, so can his brother." he pouted, thinking hard: "and so can Antonio, Francis too and Arthur if you really want to think about it..."

Matthew pulled a notebook out and began writing "So Alfred, Feli, Antonio, Francis and Arthur can act, Ludwig and Feliks can't..." he murmured as he wrote "Kiku is better at the whole technical side too..."

"Toris will need to stay with Feliks I'm guessing...my awesome can act!" he grinned, posing like he belonged in an old Shakespeare play.

"You want to take part?" Matthew asked, surprised "I thought you wanted to direct?"

"I would, if you really needed me to Matthew." he grinned, "But anyway! That Turkish guy can act, so can that Nordic lot."

"I don't know about the Greek and the Egyptian though...and I really don't know what to do with Ivan..."

"Well, stick em in the maybe list?" Gilbert was thinking, a sudden grin stretching across his lips: "Hey, Matthew?"

"Yeah?"

"Think I could talk Antonio into a dress?" he asked, grinning.

Matthew coughed in surprise "Like the dame?"

"Ja! Exactly!" Gilbert laughed, bounding to his feet and grinning.

Matthew smiled "We can do it in front of them next time then" He closed the book "It's simple enough to rig a hat with names in it"

Gilbert offered him his hands, helping the other to his feet and holding him tight, arms around him.

"Err, Gil?" Matthew asked, a little awkwardly "Why are you hugging me?"

Gilbert froze, trying to think fast of something that could pass as an excuse for why he'd done that: "C-cos I'm infecting ya with my awesomeness, kesesesese~"

"OK..." Matthew answered nervously "Thanks Gil..."

Gilbert let go, grinning still despite looking very embarrsed: "heh. I'd better get to class! See ya Matthew."

"See you..." Matthew mumbled, as they left in different directions

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this is good? Am I forgiven? Thank you to everyone who faved and reviewed and as always, thank you to Ameriiko for writing this with me!<strong>

**Still need princess names! Please give suggestions in a review! We need a good one before next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eheh...my only excuse for our lateness is that uni/college is a bitch. ;;Orz sorry! Hopefully this chapter will be a decent make up?**

* * *

><p>The second rehearsal was called, with a few still feeling apprehensive after the disaster last time. Matthew sighed, holding the hat and nudging the Prussian to call everyone to attention<p>

"Huh?" Gilbert blinked, yawning hard as he looked up from the bench. That was going to be the last night he was going to stay up until 3am proofreading Matthew's script because he promise to finish it.

"Get everyone to look this way so we can do the hat thing"

"Oh!" He was back on his feet in seconds, bounding over to the microphone and grabbing it: "Oi! Idiots! My awesome presence is over 'ere"

The others sighed and turned to face the noisy albino, wondering what would happen this week.

"Okay!" Gilbert grinned as he noticed everyone's eyes back on him: "So! Who wants a part?"

"You're doing auditions again?" Arthur called up from the crowd

"No. Idiot" he frowned, "Get up here, Arthur. You're gonna be my demonstration"

"What?" he asked, shaking his head "Why me?"

"Because you're there. Up!" he yelled, indicating the stage next to him. They'd planned this before they'd even started.

Arthur grumbled to himself, but walked round up to stand next to the Prussian on the stage "What?"

"Right!" Gilbert grinned, holding out the bag: "Stick your hand in there."

"Why?"

"Aww, come on. Just do it." he smirked, shaking it.

He sighed and put his hand in, feeling the slips of paper "I just take one out?"

"Ja!" Gilbert smiled, nodding at him: "And don't open it. Alright?"

He sighed and took one out "Now what? What is the point to all this?"

"Just keep hold of it." the German boy informed him, scrambling off the stage and offering the bag to the boy next to him: "And all you lot do the same!"

After a fair amount of shuffling and confused murmuring, everyone had a piece of paper in their hands. Gilbert smirked as he scrambled back onto the stage, signalling Matthew to take his turn, throwing the microphone at him.

"Umm, ok..." Matthew cleared his throat into the microphone "You've got your part for the pantomime in your hands. You can open your papers now"

The reaction was more than Gilbert could have hoped for, mutters of surprise, laugher, horror and a yell of shock from somewhere in the room, probably from whoever now knew they were gonna be forced into a dress for the next eight weeks of their life.

Yao spluttered in rage "No! No way aru, I refuse! I am never doing that!"

Feliks was beside Yao, and turned on his heel the moment he heard the outcry, smiling happily as he almost pounced at the other: "but like...you'd look gorgeous in a dress! Come on!"

"No! Leave me alone aru, I'm not doing it!"

"Aww! Come on ho-" Feliks suddenly found himself interrupted by a grinning American boy wrapping am arm over Yao's shoulder with a grin "Oh! So you're my wife, huh dude?"

"What?" Yao yelled, before seeing the slip of paper in Alfred's hand "Ahhhh, no way aru!"

Alfred just feel about laughing, holding the other a little closer "You what, dude?"

Yao blushed "Of all the people to be paired with aru..." he groaned as across the room, an English boy frowned at his slip "Could be worse..." he mused

What Yao had noticed was the arms sneaking their way around Arthur Kirkland's waist, and the grin plastered across the owners face "Zis seems as if we'll be working together, oui?"

"Bloody hell, get off!" Arthur yelled, shoving the French boy away harshly "What do you mean git?"

The blonde did nothing but hold up the scrap of paper, smirking. Arthur groaned as he read it "T-that doesn't necessarily mean we're working together!"

"We shall see mon chere~" Francis purred, winking at his cousin before vanishing back into the crowd.

No sooner had Francis moved than Antonio had appeared beside Arthur, prodding him in the side "Eyebr-Arthur. They" he indicated two Italians on the other side of the room, both were smiling for once "Told me to ask you. What does this mean?"

"Eh?" Arthur blinked, surprised by how civil the Spaniard was being. He looked at the paper and had to quickly suppress a laugh "You're Widow Twanky?"

"Uh...so it doesn't say wank-y"

"No..." Arthur cleared his throat, getting ready to run "It means you're the dame"

"Dame?" Antonio couldn't have looked any more confused than if you'd just paid him to look confused.

"Umm..." He tried to think of the best way to explain it "It's Aladdin's mother"

"But...but I'm a man..."

"We all are, Antonio..."

"Oh!" finally, it seemed to have dawned on him: "I'm cross-dressing?"

"Exactly." he sighed, had none of the foreign students been to a pantomime in all the years they'd lived here?

"I'm..." Antonio scowled, straightening up "Gilbert!" The albino had been waiting for this, and grabbed the microphone from Matthew's hands, not really wanting a confrontation with Antonio or the rather angry looking Yao right now: "So! Everyone. These parts are final. Get it?"

"No way!" Yao yelled, escaping the American's grasp "You can't force us into these roles if we don't want to do them aru!"

Gilbert wasn't listening, carrying on speaking despite the others annoyance "Scripts are over here! And we're doing the first scene tomorrow. Either be there or suffer my awesome wrath. Okay?

Despite grumbles, Matthew smiled as he watched the scripts get taken by the various cast members, Sadiq grinned at the Canadian, approaching him for the first time in years. Matthew shied away, unsure of the other. The Turkish boy didn't exactly have the best reputation in the school.

"Hey, Matthew!"

"Yeah?" The blonde took yet another step backwards as the other approached, stopping a few meters away from him.

"Are you gonna be making me sing?" Gilbert's method had obviously gone to plan, the slip of paper read Abanazar (If Gilbert had had his way, it would probably have said evil guy in an awesome hat, because of course, that hadn't been a factor in choosing him for the part).

"I think so…." Matthew picked up on of the scripts, flicking though it and desperately trying to avoid eye contact with the other. Where was the albino when he actually needed him? Shaking a little, the Canadian stopped on the right page, holding it out to the other: "Y-yes….it's just this part, that one and this part too…"

Sadiq nodded, taking the script and smiling at Matthew, it almost looked as if he was about to say something else, when luckily Feliks appeared, tugging at the Canadians arm and starting to rant about something. Glad of the distraction, Matthew allowed himself to be lead away.

The second director was bored, sprawling out on the stage and looking up at the celling, starting to count the lights still rigged up there from the last time. Yawning, he stuck both hands behind his head, about to close his eyes when someone's footsteps approached him. Kiku looked down at Gilbert, who scowled a little at the interruption, sitting up again and looking up into the others eyes. "Do I need to come next time? I'm not an actor..."

"Uh..." Gilbert paused, thinking for a moment, his mind was still groggy with attempted sleep "Just what are you doing?"

"Lighting"

"Oh! Uh, i don't think so..." the German turned, waving at Matthew who looked like he was having his ear chewed off by a very hyper Pole.

"So you only need the actors?" Kiku persisted as Matthew tried to make sense of what Feliks was saying,

"Seriously Feliks, slow down. I can't make out a word that you're saying!"

"Yeah! I guess so." Gilbert grinned as Kiku's 'best friend' appeared behind him, leaning forward to take his hand and pull him away, muttering something about getting it before class. Watching them leave he felt a strange lurch of jealousy in his stomach he only usually got when listening to his brother and his little boyfriend. Surely he couldn't be...no! It's not awesome to...Gilbert couldn't be quite this desperate for a relationship...he sighed, and turned back only to find the Pole with his arms locked around Matthew's waist and kissing his cheek happily~

Matthew smiled back at the Pole, carefully pulling away as he said something to Feliks that Gilbert didn't hear, a nervous looking brunette tapping Feliks on the shoulder

At which Feliks squealed in delight, throwing himself into the others waiting arms and lip locking him as Matthew managed to escape him, reappearing beside Gilbert who turned away too quickly to see where Feliks now was and what he was attempting to do.

"Well, that could've gone a lot worse, eh?"

"What? Oh! The thing..." Gilbert seemed distracted, looking away from Matthew, almost ashamed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused at the albino's behaviour "One of the others threaten you to change their part?"

"Nah!" he grinned, but it didn't quite reach his eyes: "I'm awesome, and we'd better get to class."

"I guess..." Matthew mumbled, confused as they wandered out of the hall.

"Matthew. Are you...you know, going out with Feliks?" the German boy asked as they walked down the silent corridors "I mean, because, you're obviously gay. Not that we don't all already know you but even if you didn't, nobody could y'know...be quite as lacking in any confidence as you are and still claim to be straight..."

Matthew blushed hard, nearly stopping in the middle of the corridor from shock "Wh-what? Of course I'm not with Feliks! Why do people keep thinking that?"

"You act like it." Gilbert pointed out almost passively "And I don't honestly care, you can fuck whoever's ass you like behind closed doors, Matthew, so long as we're still okay to work together." Gilbert hated it when he got like this. The instant his feelings even started to appear he became defensive. Antonio had once told him it was like taking to a fire, it did nothing but burn and just didn't stop coming...

Matthew groaned "Feliks acts like that with all his friends, he's got a boyfriend for Pete's sake! Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

The other stopped dead, folding his arms as he glared up at Matthew, currently hating their height difference: "Alfred told me what you were up to that night at yours."

"Eh?" Matthew asked, confused as to what Alfred had said or why Gilbert would even believe him "I wasn't up to anything!"

"Really Matthew?" Gilbert frowned, touching his fingers to the base of his neck for a moment, not breaking eye contact with the other "Then explain this."

Matthew's eyes widened at the hickey on Gilbert's neck "I never did that! I don't know how you got it, but it wasn't me!"

The German said nothing, the slight part of him that had been secretly hoping that Matthew had done it burnt a little in fury, suddenly realising where it must have come from, again. Why did Francis keep doing this! Before every date he went on, and now in front of Matthew. Great. Somehow, he managed to keep his mouth shut, turning away and storming up the corridor, not wanting Matthew to know he'd just got it wrong.

Matthew watched him leave in confusion, slowly continuing to class, sitting across from Francis.

Francis looked up from reading the script and not taking any notice of his maths lesson to glace around the room. Where was Gilbert? And what was Matthew doing in his seat? Frowning a little, he gazed at his cousin, trying to get his attention.

Matthew felt the stare prickle the back of his neck. Glancing up, he mouthed "What?" at his cousin

"Where's Gilbo?" the French boy hissed, gazing at Matthew's eyes. There was obviously something wrong. His eyes hadn't looked that dull in weeks, not since he'd started working on this pantomime: "Did you two have a lover's row?"

"What?" Matthew frowned "He took my place for some reason. And we did not have a lover's row!" You actually have to be lovers for that, he thought

"Chere, he's not here!" Francis pointed out, pouting: "and he doesn't usually miss this class..." he cocked his head, examining the other still: "You did have an argument didn't you?"

"He blamed me for a hickey he found..." Matthew mumbled, looking down at his work

"He finally found that?" Francis chuckled, glancing down as the teacher walked past.

Matthew stared across the table at him "It was you?"

"Oui! Of course it was!" the blonde was still smiling as he started to think "Aww! But he thought it was you? Chere! He wanted it to be you~"

"What?" Matthew asked, staring at Francis across the table "How does that make sense?"

Francis sighed, pretending to be annoyed with the maths in front of him as he grinned at his daft little cousin "Gilbert fancies you. He wants to get in your pants, mon petit~"

"I thought Gilbert was straight? He stares at the girl's across the road often enough..." Matthew murmured, staring blankly at the formulas in front of him.

"Gilbo's too dense to realise he needs his back doors smashed in, just like Arthur cher~"

Matthew blushed violently, keeping his head down "Francis!"

Francis smiled, looking down and starting to write. He probably should get on with his work. And what was wrong with leaving Matthew with that nice mental image?

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Francis, you give the best advice. Sometimes. And yes, I told you there would be AmeChu so here~ watch it grow!<strong>

**Damn I need to find more decent AmeChu. Or some decent FrUK that I haven't already read Orz. And I apologise if Turkey seems off! Never written him before!**

**Much much love to BirdieBunny (formerly known as RubyxKurosaki) for writing this with me and to Samstar1990 and Popsimgirl for beta-ing it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only a short one, sorry! Ugh, uni deadlines have made it difficult to work on this but we will do our best to upload another chapter soon! **

**Also, since we've had confusion, here is a full cast list**

**Aladdin-Alfred/America**

**Princess-Yao/China**

**Genie of the Lamp-Francis/France**

**Genie of the Ring-Arthur/England**

**Widow Twanky-Antonio/Spain**

**Wishee-Lovino/Romano**

**Washee/Set Design-Feliciano/Italy**

**Abanazar-Sadik/Turkey**

**Emperor-Ivan/Russia**

**Palace Guards-Mathias/Denmark, Erik/Norway and Emil/Iceland**

**Other background parts will be added as we come to them**

**Backstage**

**Director-Gilbert/Prussia**

**Writer-Matthew/Canada**

**Set design-Feliciano/Italy**

**Costume design-Feliks/Poland**

**Choreography-Toris/Lithuania**

**Lighting/Sound-Kiku/Japan, Heracles/Greece and Gupta/Egypt**

**Pyrotechnics-Leon/Hong Kong**

**And again, other jobs will be added later**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, and the rehearsals were in full swing, much to the delight of both Matthew and Gilbert. As the ten days rehearsals came to a close an hour earlier than normal, there was almost a sigh of relief throughout the cast when Gilbert jumped onto the stage again, microphone in hand as he ushered everyone off the stage, wanting to address the cast as a whole. Glancing sideways he tried to look for Matthew, the two of them hadn't been speaking at all outside of the rehearsals since their argument. The Canadian felt the other's eyes on him and looked away, pretending to be listening to whatever Feliciano was wittering on about now. He was glad of the decision to put the Italian in charge of the set design; it was already starting to look amazing. It would just have been useful if between Feli and Feliks they hadn't already managed to spend well over half the budget, not that either of them seemed to mind.<p>

Finally realising the other wasn't going to take any notice of him at all, Gilbert turned to address the crowd in front of him, forcing a smile: "Alright! So, as you'll know we're finishing early tonight for the first set of singing practices. You're all gonna get one these with Roderich at some point." Gilbert indicated the taller boy standing to his left: "He's our musical director dude, so yeah...uh..." The albino paused, losing his trail of thought for a moment as he heard Matthew and Feliciano falling about laughing offstage somewhere, Shaking his head a little to gather his thoughts, Gilbert continued "Alfred, Yao, stick around tonight...and everyone else I'll see you on Monday lunchtime..." For once, Gilbert was glad to be rid of the microphone, jumping off the stage and heading straight towards his two best friends, the forced smile slipping as Antonio threw his arms around him: "Mi amigo! Don't look at me like that! If the wind changes it'll stick!"

Gilbert just growled a little, not bothering to try and get the other's arms off him for a change: "Won't matter..."

Aww~" Antonio sighed, petting gilberts messy hair: "You still not managed to say sorry to Matthew?"

The albino was about to protest, but gave up half way through formulating his argument and restoring to just shaking his head, half-hearted hugging the Spaniard back. The bad touch trio had a bit of a deal when it came to feelings, it just wasn't something you talked about, and needing a hug didn't make you any less awesome.

Matthew finally reappeared from behind the stage just as the last few stragglers left; Antonio looked up and glanced up at the other. The Canadian's face dropped the moment he saw Gilbert.

Crossing the room as quickly as he could, Matthew was soon beside the other two; Gilbert had almost jumped out of Antonio's arms at the sound of footsteps, and was concentrating on the floor. Antonio pouted; he had a feeling that he and Loving ended up in this situation more often than they should do. He was about to say something when Matthew interrupted, eyes closed tight as he spoke "W-wanna come get ice-cream with me Gil?"

The Albino smiled, looking up at the other and nodding: "H-heh, yeah! That'd be awesome." Antonio watched as the two of them left, smiling happily. Maybe Gilbert actually had a chance at a relationship with Matthew; it was just nice to see him getting along with someone for once.

"Oi! Bastard!" The Italians yell was probably audible from about halfway across the school. Lovino Vargas was leaning against the wall, pouting hard "You finished playing cupid yet? I want my tea." Antonio grinned, darting across the hall and grabbing the Italians wrist, pulling him along after him.

A little way from the main rehearsal hall, Alfred and Yao were being instructed in how to stand properly by an irate Austrian. Roderich was starting to lose his temper after the seventh attempt, sighing and adjusting his glasses he looked up at the two "Now. Let's try it again. After you Alfred."

The American grinned, opening his mouth to sing just as Roerich's phone when off. Cursing in annoyance, the Austrian pulled his phone out, flicking in opens and leaving the room, and leaving the two of them alone.

Yao sighed as he watched the Austrian go, folding his arms as he leant against the piano "This is humiliating aru..."

America sighed, folding his arms and leaning against the wall, gazing the other "I know...I don't mean to keep missing my cue."

"I meant having to cross-dress, but that too" Yao answered, raising an eyebrow "And it's not that hard to remember!"

"It is!" the other complained, crossing over to sit on the piano stool, crossing his arms "I bet I'll never get it right."

Yao frowned, looking down at the script "Well, where is it..." he sighed "We're never going to do this duet without Roderich strangling both of us aru"

"He just seems to be on a mission to kill both of us..." the American copied him, flicking though the pages and landing on his lyrics "We could always try it now?"

"It can't do any harm" Yao agreed, picking up the karaoke CD they'd been using.

The American nodded, smiling at the other and picking up the lyrics, and actually managing to hit his cue for once.

Yao joined in, getting about halfway before his voice strained, coughing "It's no good aru, I can't go that high..."

"Can't you just take it down an octave?" Alfred asked, picking up a pencil and stealing the others lyrics "It can't be any more complicated than my guitar..."

"You play aru?" Yao looked at what Alfred was scribbling "I...understand none of that. What's an octave?"

"It's like...uh..." Alfred paused, thinking hard as he scratch the back of his neck with his pencil: "making it easier to sing I guess...because this..." he pointed to the highest notes on the paper: "is written for a girl and if I take these down here..." he scribbled on the sheet: "you should be able to sing it.

Yao looked at the notes as if they were alien symbols "Err...I can't read music aru...I have no idea what you just did" he admitted with a sigh

Alfred just grinned, sitting down on the piano stool and flexing his fingers: "you can sing though, so..." he scowled at the piano for a moment, repeating the rhyme back to himself his mother had once taught him when he attempted to learn piano, finding the right key he pressed it, looking up at the other "Sing your first word on this note, kay?"

Yao frowned and nodded, humming it to himself "I can just about manage, it's when it gets to here" He pointed at the crescendo of the song "That I really can't do it aru"

Alfred frowned harder, trying to figure it out on the piano in all manner of discords. Finally working it out, he grinned, looking up again: "but I bet you can do it to this!" he played out the rhythm to the other boy, not breaking eye contact with him.

Yao hummed it under his breath, a small smile "Thank you aru, that's much easier..." he hummed a bit further, trying to get it right "Can we try again aru?"

"Heh, course! I can try and play in on the piano if ya like..." Alfred grinned, flexing his fingers and positioning himself over the keys in the exact same way Roderich had been doing for the past hour.

"You can try" Yao replied with a shrug, moving to stand behind him

Alfred laughed, attempting to play the correct notes on the piano without success: "Gah!" he laughed, stopping for the fourth time: "okay, I surrender! Back to the CD?"

Yao sighed "I should've guessed you couldn't do it. Ok, let's try aru" he replied, walking over and setting the CD playing

The American nodded, smiling as the music started up again and he jumped to his feet, starting to sing along, holding out his hands to other.

Yao frowned but took them, wondering what the American wanted as he joined in on his cue, trying to remember the pitch from before

America grinned, taking the others hands and pulling him close to his body, arms wrapped around him as he continued to sing

"What are you...?" Yao looked confused as he attempted to continue to sing, blushing at how close they were

America didn't answer, still smiling as he continued to sing, keeping the shorter boy held close to him.

Yao sighed, knowing how stubborn Alfred could be. He continued singing, straining to see his words and trying to calm his expression

He just kept the other in his arms as they finally finished, smiling at Yao still. Waiting for him to speak or move or something, the American wasn't going to confess that he was blushing.

"Umm...you can let go now..." Yao mumbled, not about to admit that he didn't mind it. "I think that sounded alright aru"

The American boy let go, turning away from the other: "yeah...agreed! It sounds pretty good..."

"Are you alright?" Yao looked at him, concerned "You look hot aru..."

"What?" Alfred looked around again, laughing as he gathered up his lyrics sheets: "yeah! Aren't you warm too?" he cocked his head, grinning back at the other as his mobile started to go off.

Yao shrugged, picking up his own stuff "A little, not that bad though..." he frowned "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Answer..." Alfred paused, before suddenly realising that his phone was going off, diving into his bag to grab it: "ugh...my girlfriend, again..." he flipped it open, holding it to his ear as he grabbed all his belongings, pushing the door open to leave, waving goodbye to the other boy.

Yao sighed and waved back, continuing to tidy after themselves before leaving the room himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to BirdieBunny for writing this!<strong>

**Ehe...when we planned this out AmeChu was going to be the main pairing...the PruCan kind of developed and overtook it...and the PoLiet is threatening to do the same thing**

**Any opinion on this? Any pairing preferences? And any thoughts on the cast list will be appreciated ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I may have gotten off my arse and actually got this shiz beta-ed so I can post it! Might be more chapters tonight!**

* * *

><p>September the 30th was officially a good day, Matthew Williams decided, smiling contentedly as he walked into the rehearsal hall. The last week had passed without a disturbance, the pantomime was going according to plan, and he was starting to find his voice, and much to his own amazement, the rest of the cast had started to realise he existed. There was only one member of the team who seemed to have disappeared, Feliks, the head costume designer. The boy in question only reappeared again that very day, running onto the stage just as gilbert was about to speak to the assembled cast. Before anyone could stop him he'd stolen the microphone, not even bother to catch his breath before speaking: "I-I like totally found the perfect ones!"<p>

"The perfect what's aru?" Yao asked, folding his arms as the others stared.

"Shoes!" The polish teenager laughed, handing the microphone back to the disgruntled Gilbert, before jumping off the stage again, holding out the box to the other, the rest of the cast parting like the red sea. The German teenager looked sideways at the Canadian beside him, completely confused as to what was going on. Gilbert was just glad that they'd made up, ice-cream, it seemed, was a good talking point.

Yao frowned as he saw who Feliks was heading towards "What do you mean shoes aru?" he replied, backing away slightly

"I like, mean," Feliks grabbed the others wrist, pulling Yao beside him: "these are for you!"

Yao blushed at the pair of high heels, Feliks being Feliks, they were beautiful. Red and gold, but with thick enough heels that it would be still safe for him to dance in them. The Polish boy grinned as the Chinese boy started to step backwards, switching his gaze from The shoes to the other and back again: "Aiyaa! I am not wearing those aru! A dress is bad enough!"

"But...but...like, you have to!" Feliks protested, the rest of the casts eyes were on the annoyed Chinese boy.

Alfred appeared beside Yao, grinning happily at him: "Think they'd finally make you as tall as me?" he teased.

"Shut up, I'm not that short aru! I don't see why I should have to do it!" Yao protested, glaring at the shoes like they'd mortally offended him

"Because you're the only woman in the show?" he teased, taking the shoes from Feliks, who scarpered away again. "Come on Yao!" the American behind him laughed, patting his shoulder: "at least try them on?"

"What about Antonio or Yong Soo aru? I'm not the only one having to be a girl!"

"You're the only one dancing." Gilbert pointed out, watching the scene from his vantage point and grinning.

Yao looked at him as if he'd just suggested bungee jumping with a rubber band "You expect me to dance...in those aru? Do you want me to break my ankles aru?"

Alfred stole one of the shoes out of his hand, turning it over curiously: "there's almost no heel on these!" the American pointed out, offering it back to the other: "I can't dance anyway; we'll be a good pair."

"Still..." Yao scowled, aware that he was fighting a losing battle "I don't want to be wobbling all over the place aru!"

"We'll just have to practice, princess." Alfred laughed, throwing his arms around the Chinese man's waist, holding him close.

"Let go!" Yao blushed, struggling in the hold

The American did, suddenly looking sheepish and surprised, pulling away from him. Gilbert scowled, flipping his wrist to check his watch, Yao's little tantrum was wasting rehearsal time.

Matthew sighed "Yao, please? Just wear them for now, you need to practise in them or you will hurt yourself on stage"

Gilbert nodded, agreeing with the other boy: "yup, come on Yao, shoes on and we'll get on with the show! Just don't break a leg."

Yao scowled, kicking his shoes off "If I actually do, I'm suing aru" he grumbled, pulling on the heels with a face like sour milk.

Alfred grinned at him as the other stood up, laughing happily as he grabbed Yao's hands, steadying him.

Blushing furiously, Yao glared at Feliks "Happy now aru?"

"Like, totally!" the polish boy seemed to be jumping up and down in pleasure: "all you need now is a dress and you'll look amazing!"

"Don't remind me" he mumbled as Canada tugged on Gil's sleeve "We should start..."

Gilbert grinned, nodding at the Canadian as he picked up the microphone again, addressing the cast as a group to start the rehearsal.

* * *

><p>Yao winced as he pulled off the heels. His feet were sore from having to walk in the unfamiliar way from so long. He rubbed his feet a little, grumbling to himself as Alfred flopped down next to him "Why're you so happy aru? I've speared you at least 5 times this afternoon"<p>

The American laughed, reaching into his bag and yanking out the letter he'd received this morning: "I got in!" Alfred held out the papers: "I can't believe it!"

"Got in where?" Yao asked, out of politeness more than anything else as he tried to revive the life into his feet.

"Sports college!" Alfred just kept on grinning, leaning back to lay out flat on his back: "I'm going back to America!"

"O-oh..." Yao answered, surprised by this "Congratulations then aru" he smiled, then frowned "But don't wave those around, you'll lose them aru!"

"I won't lose 'em!" Alfred laughed, stretching and looking up at the celling: "dad's so proud of me."

"Lucky you aru" Yao muttered darkly, before frowning "So are you going there on your own aru?"

"Nah! Dad's finally got his old job back in new York, so he's coming along too."

"What about your brother though aru?" Yao asked "Did he get into an American college too?"

Alfred froze, thinking for a moment: "U-uh..." He sat up looking down at the papers in his hand and then back at the Chinese man: "No...oh..."

Yao looked back at him, confused "Then what is he going to do? Does he have a place here or something?"

"I don't have a clue..." Alfred confessed, shoving the papers back in his bag with a shrug: "He'll figure something out dude; Matthew's pretty good at that."

Yao nodded; pulling on his own shoes "Well, good luck with that aru" he smiled then winced as he tried to stand "I'll...sit here for a bit longer aru..."

"I've gotta go, got practice in half an hour..." the American stood up, bag over one shoulder as he waved at the other: "see you on Monday!"

* * *

><p>Matthew sighed as he looked in on his brother "Alfred, you've been in there since we got home. You need to eat!"<p>

The other teenager glanced up from his laptop, slamming the lid closed so his brother wouldn't see the obnoxious posts all over his Facebook about where he was going next year: "what? Nah! I'm busy..."

"Busy doing what?" Matthew asked, staring "It's important enough to turn down food?"

"I ain't too busy to turn it down if you're cooking, Matthew!" the American grinned, leaning back further to look at his sibling.

Matthew sighed; sometimes he thought that was the only time he got noticed at home "Fine, if it'll get you out of this room"

Alfred bounded to his feet, following his sibling into the other room. "Anything interesting happen today?" he asked casually.

"No...You were there for the interesting part" Matthew answered with a frown, looking through the cupboards "You?"

"Spoke to dad." the older teenager shrugged, picking up the abandoned collage letters from the table: "and I got a letter from college...y'know, that one from New York..."

"Oh?" Matthew vaguely remembered the two talking about it; he hadn't really been paying attention "What going on with that?"

"I got a place," Alfred pointed out casually, picking up and apple and smiling: "And I've accepted it...Dad's taken that job in New York...

Matthew nodded, then paused "Sounds good."

Both teenagers paused, gazing straight into each other's eyes for once, the silent atmosphere so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"Wait, what about me?" Matthew asked, struggling to keep his voice calm and level as he started to shake a little.

His brother just shrugged, biting the fruit: "I don't know...I'm sure you'll find somewhere to go...dad's already organising our flights and stuff back..."

Matthew felt the pit of his stomach open up as he dropped the food packet he was holding "But...I only applied for universities here! What am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno..." Alfred honestly didn't care; couldn't his brother be happy for him for once? "Just stick around here? It's not as if dad wants you to come back with us..."

"What?" Mattie bit his lip, wishing he felt more surprised "I-I can't afford that! And what do you mean...Dad doesn't want me to come?"

"Uh...well dad, dad just didn't seem that bothered about you when I mentioned it. He said you could look after yourself, and he should focus on the successful one...that being me, obviously."

Mattie kept his head down, a lump building in his throat. "Dad...said that?" he bit his lip, determined not to cry in front of Alfred.

"Yup! You know what dads like," Alfred continued to demolish the apple, not even looking at his sibling: "it's not interesting if he can't see it making him money..."

Matthew couldn't take it, putting down the food and hurrying out of the kitchen, shutting himself in his room and jamming the door so Alfred couldn't get in. He bit his lip as he sat on his bed, holding the stuffed polar bear close. Tears began to fall as he hid his face in the bear's fur, smelling...Gilbert? He paused then pulled out his phone with shaky fingers, hovering over the numbers before picking one and ringing it, listening to the dial tone

The Prussian yawned; complaining loudly despite the other two in the room not listening. As he chucked the videogame controller aside, grabbing his mobile and slipping out of the room. Secretly he was glad to be rid of his brother and his god dammed boyfriend before they started doing it in front of him. Sighing, he flicked it open, not even bothering to look down at the caller id: "The awesome me here! What's..." he paused, listening for a moment: "Matthew?"

* * *

><p><strong>A lotta PruCan here, then it might fade a bit...And yes, the NA siblings Dad is a dick. He's not meant to be a country, he's just a minor OC, hope this doesn't bother anyone.<strong>

**Thanks to BirdieBunny for co-authoring and beta-ing this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Much thanks to BirdieBunny for finishing this off! Hope you are still enjoying this!**

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the two teenagers were laying on gilberts bedroom floor, abandoned pizza boxes and coke bottles surrounding them both. Gil was just glad that Matthew was smiling again, trying not to gaze at him quite so much as he told him about something...in all honesty Matthew could be reading him the dictionary and the German would still think it was awesome.<p>

"Gil...why is your bedroom in the basement? Doesn't it get cold down here?" Matthew asked, looking around him with mild interest

The other had been waiting for that question, grinning a little as he explained: "well, Vati got sick of all the noise I was making, and Luddy got sick of sharing a room. So my Awesome self got moved down here! And I can be as loud as I like, cos there's two floors between me and the others. And yeah, it gets cold..." gilbert shrugged, "but I guess that's why blankets were invented right?"

Matthew nodded, looking up at the small window in the ceiling "I guess so...and it makes sense..." he smiled "It suits you"

"Suits me?" gilbert cocked his head, grinning still: "cos it's awesome?"

Matthew laughed lightly "Yeah...exactly" he blushed as he leant against Gilbert's bed "Thanks for this...I really needed it"

"Well, its am awesome distraction from being bored and lonely and single!" Gilbert sat up, shifting to sit beside the other: "you got a girlfriend, birdie?"

Matthew shook his head "No...I doubt I ever will" he looked up at Gil "Surely you must have had girls before though?"

"Well..." the albino lent back a little, frowning as he thought: "a few, when I started high school...but I guess the only girl I've ever been serious about was Elizabeta..."

"Elizabeta?" Matthew frowned, trying to think about the few girls he knew "The brown-haired girl dating Roderich?"

Gilbert seemed to physically freeze at that, frowning hard as he spoke: "yeah. That's her... She chose that snob over my awesome self; I didn't even know Roddy was courting her. Wouldn't have been that bothered if someone had told me what was going on."

"Ouch." Matthew said with a wince "You still love her?" Damn. He knew it. The hot ones were always straight.

"Love her?" gilbert laughed: "hell no! My awesome self wouldn't have a crush on someone that knocked him out with a frying pan...and I guess after that I just joined in with Francis and Antonio's logic, women are a waste of effort so screw hot guys!"

"R-really?" Matthew looked up with a bit more hope in his eyes...even though he had no idea what to do with that information now he had it. He would have to ask Feliks for advice "Well...I certainly get that..."

The German smiled back at him, leaning sideways a little so he was resting against Matthew's shoulder: "must make you awesome like me! Kesesesese!"

Matthew blushed, resting his head on Gilbert's "Uh huh, awesome..." he smiled, trying to ignore the voices in the back of his head "I'm honoured"

Gilbert just laughed in reply, a pleasant silence settling between to two teenagers as they stayed that close. Not really wanting to move but knowing he was going to do something stupid if he didn't, gilbert shifted, bounding to his feet and stretching a little: "hey, birdie...wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure" Matthew replied with a small smile, stretching and getting onto the bed into a better position "What have you got?"

"uh..." gilbert wondered over to the cupboard where his TV was balanced: "porn...uh, it looks like I've got all the shit films still down here..." the albino picked up a handful, carrying them back over to the Canadian and dropping them on his lap.

"Why do you have so many love films?" Matthew asked, picking out one at random and looking at the back

"Because..." ah. Crap. What the hell was he going to say to explain this one? Uh... "Feli keeps leaving them here and there was nothing else to watch." he shrugged, trying to seem like it didn't interest him.

"Feli comes down here?" Matthew asked before shrugging and handing over one "Well, this looks decent"

"Nah, I stole them from upstairs..." gilbert glanced down at the one Matthew had given him, biting his lip: "except this, which Francis gave my awesome self because apparently I don't know what love is..."

Matthew shrugged as Gilbert put it in, apprehensive if it was Francis' choice. He loved his cousin, but he scared him sometimes...

"You look worried!" gilbert laughed, collapsing down onto the bed and gathering up the pillows, sticking them behind his back and head, resting on them and stretching his legs out: "you won't see anything from other there. Come 'ere birdie..."

Matthew sighed and shuffled backwards to sit in between Gilbert's legs "Why birdie?" he suddenly asked "I'm not that birdlike am I?"

Gilbert paused, thinking: "Naw, I guess it just suited you..." he shifted, surreptitiously wrapping his arms around the others hips as the film started.

Matthew noticed but didn't protest as he leant back against Gilbert, barely watching the film to pay attention to the albino's touch

The German teenager just smiled, shifting so he was comfy behind the other and nuzzling into his hair. They'd been there about half an hour now, and for once, gilbert didn't need to hide in a million blankets to keep warm. Matthew blinked slowly, trying to pay attention and not fall asleep on Gilbert's chest...Although it felt so nice to have his hair stroked like that. Gilbert had been managing to control himself for a while, but, suddenly. And Gil wasn't quite sure what had made it come on or why! He shifted backwards in embarrassment, hiding in the Canadian's hair. Matthew frowned as he felt something prod him in the back "Gil...do you have your phone in your pocket or something?"

"Uh..." the other shifted, desperately trying to think of something that would stop this embarrassing situation: "yeah, probably...why?"

"Can you move it? It's sticking into my back..." Matthew mumbled, shifting a little.

Gilbert shifted both hands down, concentrating hard on awful things, like homework, and his brother naked or his grandfather, because that had been one of the worst things he could have ever walked in on. Finally, he managed to sort it out, grabbing Matthew and snuggling back up with him, resting his head on the others shoulder. Matthew smiled, leaning back against him again, looking up at him hesitantly

Gilbert pretended to be concentrating on the film, and not letting his hands go and further down the Canadian's hips, biting his lip hard as he concentrated. Matthew bit his lip also and stared fixatedly at the screen as he felt the hands shift, running his own along Gilbert's legs. Matthews touch was like a trigger, gilbert wished it wasn't, wishing desperately that he could move away again, pressing his lips lightly and curiously to the Canadian's neck. Matthew blushed hard at the kiss and the...thing poking in his back again "Gil...that's not your phone is it?" he asked slowly, turning slightly to look up at him

"m-maybe not?" if gilbert could, he would be blushing right now.

Matthew was blushing enough for both of them as he gently ran a hand through Gilbert's hair, leaning forward. Without a second thought, or a chance to think what he was about to do though, Gilbert lent down, catching the others lips with a whimper of delight.

Neither of them really knew what had brought it on, but the Canadian boy didn't resist it, he almost seemed to melt into the albinos arms, kissing back awkwardly. Matthew had no idea what he was actually doing; he'd never been kissed before, especially not by another man! Eyes closing the two boys worked together, experimenting curiously as Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew. There was something sweet and almost innocent about it as they finally broke apart, desperate for breath but smiling at each other.

"Uh…" The albino just laughed a little, blinking at his partner: "Sorry? I-I guess I just…" Gilbert hated looking awkward, or feeling it to be honest.

Matthew smiled back: "I-its okay! I liked it!"

The albino's smile widened as they kept on looking at each other: "I-I just gotta.." He waved his hand, indicating something in the hope that Matthew understood. He seemed too, nodding at the German as he jumped up, running upstairs at double speed. The blonde waited until he was well out of sight, before grabbing his mobile and texting Feliks.

'_He kissed me!'_

The polish boy glanced down at his phone for a moment, grinning madly at the message before throwing the device aside. "And like, with that!" Feliks smiled, biting the thread before bouncing to his feet, holding up the dress: "it's like, totally finished and fabulous! What do you think Toris?"

Toris looked up from his writing at the dressmaker's dummy "Yeah, looks good" he smiled "Did you remember to make it big so you can take it in on him?"

"...uh..." the polish boy vanished for a moment, coming back with one of the many sheets of sizing and patterns littering the living room floor: "I did! Like, thanks for reminding me!" Feliks smiled, leaning over to kiss the others cheek, glancing down at the thing he was writing: "Toris~ what is that?"

Toris blushed and shut the book "Just...stuff for school, nothing important" he smiled and leant back to kiss the Polish boy on the mouth

Feliks wasn't quite expecting that, but tried to kiss back anyway, clambering onto the others lap as soon as he got chance. Straddling his legs he looked up at his partner: "am I a good kisser?"

Toris frowned in confusion but nodded, wrapping his arms around Feliks' waist "I think so. Why?"

"Well..." Feliks lent forwards a little, smiling as he finally had a chance to tell someone about what Matthew had told him! The polish boy completely loved his position as gossip queen. He knew all the good stuff: "Matthew and gilbert finally kissed, and Matthew said it was like, the most amazing kiss in the world and that gilbert is the best kisser and I just...just wondered what you thought about me..."

Toris sighed and smiled back, used to Feliks telling him about everything and anything. "I like you kissing me" he replied honestly, personally wondering how many people Matthew could've kissed to get to that conclusion "I think you're the best person I've kissed"

The polish boy giggled, before throwing himself back onto the other boy, eyes closed as he just made sure of that fact. Pulling away only when he really couldn't breathe "like, you totally totally sure about that?"

"Why would I lie?" he replied, holding the Polish boy loosely around the waist as he relaxed back, pulling Feliks down with him.

"Hmm...like you wouldn't dare lie to me, because I'd totally find out the truth!" the blonde was all too glad to be pulled down, snuggling up close to the other, almost laying on top of him in their awkward position: "Toris..." Feliks lent up to the others ear, whispering to him: "I love you~"

Toris blushed before answering "I love you too..." nuzzling into the blonde's shoulder length hair.

"I wanna go to bed!" Feliks whined after a while, feeling the cramp in his legs and arms start bothering him.

Toris bit back a laugh at Feliks position, nodding "Yeah...it's getting late" he replied, helping Feliks untangle himself. He scooped the Polish boy up as he got off the bed "You shouldn't kneel on me like that, you'll hurt yourself"

"Uh...but if I don't I can't cuddle with you!" the blonde complained, curling his arms around the others neck to hold on tight "and I'm like, not gotta hurt myself! I'm flexible!"

Toris sighed and picked him up bridal style, carrying him through to Feliks' bedroom "You can cuddle, just be more careful about how you bend! You aren't that flexible"

Feliks just pouted up at him, refusing to let him go when he attempted to dump him on the bed. The polish boy was going to be clingy tonight; he'd missed having an excuse to do this. It had been weeks since they'd last been together.

"Feliks!" Toris protested, "I have to get undressed!"

"I'll do it!" the blonde giggled, slipping his hands under the back of the others t-shirt and trying to pull it upwards.

Toris froze but raised his arms, helping him off his shirt before pulling at Feliks' clothes. It didn't take long until the two were stripped down to their underwear and Feliks hands where exploring Toris body, eye closed as he kissed him. Toris kissed back before he froze at where Feliks hands had wandered, trying to fight the urge to roll away. The blonde stopped, feeling the other tense and kissing his lips one last time, hands darting up into Toris' messy hair. Toris bit his lips as they parted, shutting his eyes "Sorry..."

Feliks just smiled, kissing both of the others cheeks before leaning off the side of the bed, grabbing Toris' t-shirt from before and pulling it over his head. It was far too big, and looked like a dress! Toris smiled, looking up at the cute sight and pulling the covers over the two of them, curling up.

Somewhere at the other side of the District, Matthew was currently in the same position as Toris, Curled up in Gilberts arms as he yawned. The Albino was already fast asleep, breathing slowly but not relaxing his hold on the other boy. The blonde smiled to himself, despite agreeing with gilbert that he'd never mention the kiss again, and that it hadn't, yaknow, meant anything, it did to the Canadian.

Turning over in Gils arms, Matthew gazed him at his sleeping form, running his fingers over the albinos cheek. With a secret smile he lent forwards and kissed his lips lightly, Dammit.

Matthew Williams was falling in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please read and review, we're sorry for letting this fic lag a bit!<strong>

**We're considering making a youtube playlist of the songs we're gonna include in the panto (yes, we will be ficcing the panto itself) would anyone be interested? We're rewriting a few of them so we might record ourselves singing for some of them.**

**Thanks again to BirdieBunny for co-authoring and beta-ing this!**


	9. Apology

OK, I've had a lot of questions on dA about the state of my various Hetalia fanfics, generally along the lines of "Are they ever going to be continued?" and having come back to this account I realise that there's been a lot of people asking about it on here too Short answer: No. I have been drifting away from the Hetalia fandom for the past couple of years due to stuff in my personal life, experiences at cons and just a general feeling that the fandom is not as fun as it used to be. I recently rewatched some of the early Hetalia episodes and remembered why I loved this show so much. It's funny and dumb and educates me even if it is kinda offensive if you're looking for that kinda thing. I just don't feel the fandom reflects that anymore, every other fanart or fanfic I see are the characters being cruel to each other, or crying over a battlefield or something and it just doesn't interest me. To each his own, but I know myself well enough to walk away from this before I get really angry. Plus, writing fanfiction has always been hard for me, so a majority of the fics I have on this account were collaborations between me and gingerfloss, who has since taken against the Hetalia fandom even more than I have and I can't finish them without her, certainly not to any degree of quality. If you liked her writing more than the subject, she does still write Marvel fanfiction on her account at gingerfloss and she is also gingerfloss on AO3. I will have no intention to delete these stories or this account. I just thought I owed anyone an explanation who was waiting for those fanfics to update. I may come back to Hetalia in a few years, I certainly still look in on the fandom over Eurovision, but for now, it's very unlikely. I'm sorry and I hope you guys will forgive me. If anyone wants to know how I planned the fanfics to end (since I still remember) I'll post an ending chapter with a brief rundown on the ones that people ask for. 


End file.
